What's Your Favorite Fairy Tale?
by Dargoldium
Summary: Ruby Rose, huntress in training. Ruby Rose, the last human. A tale of two souls, so alike, yet so different.
1. The End

It had been days since the last human voice echoed out across the destitute lands of Remnant. Days since the last non-combatant had faded from existence. Days since the Grimm had won. Days since She had won. The dark tide of grimm had swept across cities, across continents, across humanity's last bastions; its last defenders falling into the rivers of blood that flew from Her dark fortress. The eyes of the second to last man to fall, a young man with brown hair, stared into the void. Flashes of red reflected in them, a stark contrast to the now black background of Her army. The man's dead lips moved, the words they attempted to say silenced by the hole in the man's throat.

"To you, the smaller soul, I bequeath the last of my strength. May it serve as a beacon, a light in this crushing dark abyss."

Though no voice rang out, though no sound could be heard save the collision of metal on grimm flesh, the final human shuddered and spared a glance for the man's corpse. Silver eyes allowed the briefest of moments to stray from Her withering gaze. But for one who had fought for so long without rest, this moment was too long to be safe. Dark and pallid skin that gave way to ivory claws smashed directly into the woman's chest, slipping past the black and crimson scythe held in front of her as a semblance of a guard. The woman gave a small, bitter laugh. The sound of her chest being smashed open had been much, much quieter than she expected. As blood filled her lungs, and the overflow trickled out of her mouth and stained her pale white skin, she used the last of her strength to spit in Her face. One final act of defiance, the human race had not gone easily, not gone quietly, not gone without a fight, to the bitter end.

Her voice, holding a small similarity to human but just sounding wrong, like the bestial cries of beowolves had somehow been stretched and shaped into a mockery of speech, finally broke the silence.

"It is over, Ozpin. I have killed your precious humanity, even your precious Ruby Rose. I've won. I've finally won."

In a cramped dorm room in Beacon academy, Ruby Rose woke up screaming.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, with a story inspired by "Remnant's Reclaimer". A rather ambitious start, but eh, in for a penny, in for a pound. I only have the vaguest outline for this piece now, and the only hard and fast rules I'll be writing with is "as few changes to canon as possible." All feedback is welcome, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chaos

Images flew through Ruby's mind too quickly to take in. Flashes of new friends, accompanied by feelings of a morose nostalgia she had no right to feel. Flashes of red. So much red. And black. An endless sea of grimm. Crescent Rose carving its' way through the horde, and yet she could move nowhere.

Suddenly the horde was gone.

Yellow, outlined by gray concrete. Red dripped from Yang's arm, or what was left of it. Ruby's knees felt weak.

Beacon Tower. A trail of white glyphs lead from its' base to its' broken top. A glance to her side, a few words of encouragement from the heiress, and she was off.

At the top of the tower, all she could see was the arrow. Red. A burning red arrow, straight through her friend's chest. The world went white.

Yang, in bed, unfocused eyes gazed out the window. I love you. No reply.

A dusty old crow, his hands stained purple. A sickening cough, and the worry in her heart spiked.

Crescent Rose clashed against brown metal, before the room fell silent. She felt like she was trapped in molasses, turning her head left in slow motion. A red javelin, piercing white and gray clothing. The world again faded to white.

A man in green, a single lock of hair dyed pink, screamed as his limbs convulsed. Ruby felt sick. Gold armor, smoldering with heat, lay in a pile of ash. The pink of the girls skirt slowly beginning to stain red. She took Weiss, and turned. Black hair, black ears, black and white clothes. A line of red, steadily growing across her torso. She screamed for her sister, only to turn and see her swinging at nothing, before a sickening crunch echoed across the courtyard. She ran. She was vaguely aware of a presence next to her, each of them carrying another. White, with blue eyes in her arms. Beige, with olive green eyes in his.

The tide of grimm was back. Black sweeping across a white landscape. Glyphs flared into existence next to her, their shimmer much more dull than she remembered.

Red snow. Too much red. She couldn't tell if her heart had stopped or was beating to fast to even count. She was running, but something wasn't right. The grimm were in front of her, yet she was still running, a wordless yell escaping her lips. The world took on a white tinge, but still her legs pumped. Grimm froze before her, and yet she was too late. Lifeless blue eyes.

"RUBY! WE GOTTA G-" The command screeched from her crow. Her Qrow. She'd have laughed at the pun if she could forget the way the light faded from his eyes.

Red ran through the streets, but she had long since ceased to see anything but black and white. Black grimm all around, each silenced when the white fell upon them. She knew they were all gone. All of them. There was no way she'd feel this strong, this hopeless, if there were any people left.

She could feel the power behind her eyes, five distinct flows. One she realized she'd known her whole life. Four that had only just slotted into place. She felt a sixth bubble into existence, linking with the other four strangers. A glance at the young Pine. It still wasn't enough.

Again claws tore through her chest, and she laughed.

 _Where... where am I?_

 _Beacon. Dorm room. I'm with my team. Deep breathes Ruby._

 _Beacon? Team? They're dead and gone. What am I talking about?_

 _No. Nonononononono they're fine. They're here. I'm looking right at them._

 _Another of Emerald's tricks? Brothers, I thought I was rid of her. I thought Salem killed her._

 _Emerald? Brothers? Salem? What am I talking about?_

 _Ha. What indeed. Three years, is that all it's been? Three years, and it all went to hell._

 _Three years?_

 _No. Enough distractions. Find Crescent Rose. Kill Emerald. Kill Salem. **Avenge** them._

 _I don't wanna kill anyone!_

 _Heh. I never did, did I? For a reaper, I always had a hard time with death. It's too late to mourn for my innocence now._

 _No! I haven't done anything! No one's dead! Why am I so confused?_

 _No one's dead? They're **all** dead. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Oscar, Qrow, JNPR, dad, all of them. **She** took them from me._

 _They're right here! Right next to me! They're not gone!_

 _Too many tricks. This needs to end. Where is Emerald? She must be nearby, she never had a great range. Crescent Rose. Horizontal cuts, get through them. Where is it? **Where is it?**_

 _In my locker, like it usually is. I'm losing it. I need Yang._

 _Yang's dead. Has been for nearly a year. I don't think I have the tears left to cry anymore._

 _She's right here! We're hugging! I need to breathe._

 _No, if she's here then I'm dead. I can't be. Salem's still standing. She needs to **go**. I **need** to end this._

 _WHO IS SALEM? WHY DO I THINK EVERYONE'S DEAD? WHY?!_

 _...Either Sustrai has some new tricks up her sleeve, or I really have lost it. Who's Salem? Really?_

 _Sustrai? What's going on? Yang, I'm scared._

 _She could only affect external senses, never internal thoughts. What's going on indeed._

Team RWBY was currently clustered around their young leader, watching the entire negative spectrum of human emotion flash across her face. Worried glances passed between the three older girls as they watched Ruby's eyes dart around the room while tears spilled from them like rain on a cold autumn day. At some point the four had migrated from the bed suspended by ropes to the floor in the middle of the room. The sun was beginning to leak through the edges of the curtains, and Weiss stood.

"W-we should get someone. This isn't normal. I'll g-"

"Get who? Ozpin? Goodwitch? What are they gonna do that we can't?" Came the scathing reply from Yang.

"What else are we supposed to do? She's been crying nonstop, and we can't even get a word out of her! Has this ever happened before?"

Yang grimaced. "Once." The only sound was muffled sobbing. "I don't know what to do either Weiss. But she needs us here, all of us. Please don't go."

Blake's ears, which had been flat against her skull, suddenly twitched and swiveled. As Weiss took a step back towards Ruby, a knock resounded from the door. The girls all froze, even Ruby, and then each moved, Yang's head toward Weiss, Weiss towards the door, Blake towards her ribbon, discarded on her nightstand, and Ruby's hands scrambled behind her in what Yang recognized as the way she would normally draw her sniper-scythe.

 _Cover. Nevermores. Maybe Creeps. Where's Crescent Rose? Not enough stamina to freeze them. Don't know enough about the maidens to use magic. Damn it Oz, why could you never just explain things?_

 _Grimm? Magic? What am I talking about, that was the door._

Ruby's hands paused as the door opened inward, revealing the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin took in the state of the room, observing four unmade beds, four girls in various states of distress, all with messy hair, and the youngest member of the team with tears nearly pouring out. He blinked. He had been certain that upon opening the door, he would be faced with an enemy, and a powerful one at that, based on the flare of aura he had felt from across the campus. He blinked again, and then took a sip from his ever-present mug. "Are you four alright? That was quite the commotion earlier."

Weiss' mouth opened, Yang's arms trailed back towards Ruby protectively, but Blake spoke first. "We're fine Professor. Ruby seems to have had a nightmare. We're sorry for the disturbance."

"A nightmare, hmm? Ms. Belladona, a word please." Ozpin withdrew from the door, the sound of his cane tapping the floor in the hall was heard for several steps, and then silence. Blake glanced at her worried team mates, put on her bow, and walked out, closing the door behind her. Yang instantly turned back to Ruby, sweeping her younger sister into a bone crushing hug. Weiss simply began to smooth her clothes, before realizing she was still in pajamas. She sighed, and went to change.

In the hall, Ozpin looked at Blake Belladona with a raised eyebrow, before chuckling as the faunus' expression mirrored his own. "Ms. Rose had a nightmare?"

A shrug was the first response, followed by a quiet "I assume so."

"You assume?"

"She hasn't actually said anything, just cried. She was fine last night."

"Mm." He took a sip from his mug. "Nothing else Ms. Belladona? No rumors of another criminal attack? no 'mysterious' assailants?"

Confusion engulfed the young faunus. All that she could recall was hearing Ruby scream, and then trying and failing to comfort her for what felt like ages. Why was the headmaster asking if they had been attacked? She heard a weary sigh.

"Your face has answered that question for me Ms. Belladona. I'm sorry for disturbing you. You may return to your team." Ozpin turned and walked away, leaving many, many questions in his wake. Blake turned, and returned to her dorm, mind racing but finding nothing to even latch onto.


	3. Questions

_Okay, not dead yet. Breathe. Observe. Where am I?_

 _I'm in my dorm! Why am I even arguing with myself?_

 _Okay, Sustrai saw the inside of my dorm. She saw the bunk beds, the book shelves. What didn't she see? Something to prove this is an illusion, snap me out of it._

 _Good god, Weiss was right, I am insane. I can't even understand myself right now! Ugggggh._

 _She never knew Blake that well. She focused more on Yang, and Cinder didn't even care. Okay. Not much info on Blake. What can I look for?_

Silver eyes roamed the room, narrowing as they crossed Blake's bed. Ruby dove towards it, startling Yang and Weiss. The sounds of shuffling came from under the bed, and the reaper rose, holding a small black book. She smirked.

 _Ninjas of Love. Purr-fect. Heh._

 _Kill me._

This was the scene Blake returned to, Weiss stammering, her eyes twitching. Yang, mouth agape, seemingly unwilling to accept what she was looking at. Ruby, rapidly flipping through _Blake's_ guilty pleasure.

 _The cover's right, the chapters are in the right order. This can't be right. It doesn't make sense. It **can't** make sense._

 _HOW DID I EVEN KNOW THIS FILTH WAS HERE!? WHAT AM I DOING!?_

Blake snatched the book from Ruby's now slack grasp, and hid it behind her back, cheeks darkening. Blake glared at Ruby's stunned face, before Weiss finally broke the silence.

"Ruby Rose! What on Remnant is going on? Explain yourself! NOW!"

Ruby turned, staring at Weiss. Her lips moved, but no sound escaped them. Yang slunk down to the floor, still looking like she had been told her favorite meal was made of minced unicorn. Blake carefully returned the book to its' hiding place, and then dashed to change, taking the opportunity to escape while she could. A quiet murmur slowly made itself heard.

"No. No. No. Nonononononononononononononononononononono. Nonono. No. No! NO!" The tears that had temporarily ceased returned to the young leader's face, before she disappeared in a flash of red, leaving behind a single rose petal. Now it was Weiss' turn to gape, her gaze wandering back and forth from Yang to Blake, then back again.

 _Maybe she got intel from Cinder before the end. Something else. I need to get out of this. Something else. I need something else!_

 _Where am I going?_

 _I know for a fact she never saw Ozpin's office. The only one of them that got up there was Cinder, before she blew it up. The tower. Get to the tower._

Professor Ozpin paused as he walked back to his office, blinking. He took a sip from his mug. Lukewarm now. He sighed. He had feeling it was going to be a long day. Arriving at the elevator that led to his office, he noted a single rose petal caught in the door itself. The fact that he had just seen Ms. Rose in her dorm only served to confuse. She was fast, sure, but she couldn't have gotten here first without passing him, and he hadn't seen her. Perhaps Summer Rose could have slipped by him unnoticed, but her daughter was yet to reach that level of speed. The doors clicked open and he stepped in, raising his mug to his lips before grimacing and thinking better of it. He listened to the distant clanks of the gears surround his office as the elevator rose, their monotonous racket always serving to clear his mind. When the elevator slowed to a stop, he became aware of a soft shuffling sound coming from beyond the doors. He frowned. Ms. Goodwitch was unlikely to be in his office yet, she followed a schedule almost religiously. When the doors opened, his jaw dropped. Strewn around his office were various knick-nacks and papers, and his holographic display was showing over four hundred incorrect password attempts. Behind his desk, he could see a head of brown hair, slightly tinged red.

"... Ms. Rose?"

The girl jolted, and then silver eyes were upon him. He blinked, and suddenly Ruby Rose was directly in front of him, eyes tracing back and forth over his face searchingly.

"Ms. Rose, how did you get here? Why are you tearing apart my office?"

"...Ozpin." She breathed, and then vanished again, returning less than half a second later with a steaming mug. She held it toward the headmaster, waited until he took it, and then set about cleaning the room. It took her less than three seconds. The headmaster took a sip, noting that his morning coffee had been replaced with rosehip tea, a secret favorite. He glanced around, noting that the sun had risen far enough that his office was no longer lit only by artificial light.

"Oz."

"Ms. Rose? Will you answer my questions now?"

"Is this real? Are you real?"

"Pardon?"

"What are the first words you ever said to me Oz?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow Ms. Rose. What is going on?"

"What did you say to me. Please Oz, I need to hear them."

He stared down the young reaper for several seconds, before shifting his weight off of his cane to move to his desk. He leaned forward, steeple-ing his fingers.

"Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes."

Ruby flinched, then exhaled.

"Oh my god, this is real. What the hell."

Ozpin's left eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch. While he waited for elaboration, he cleared the incorrect password attempts, bringing up a calendar, mentally counting the days left until the Vytal Festival. He startled when Ruby appeared in a shower of rose petals next to him. That time he had been able to track her movements, but that still left two instances of speed she should not be capable of.

"P-professor Ozpin?" He glanced up, his expression softening when he saw tears had returned to the brunette's face.

"I-I'm scared. I d-don't know why I'm here. N-nothing makes sense! I had this awful dream! A-and now there's this voice in my head, but it's my voice, but I can't understand what it's talking about! I don't remember getting here!" Ruby collapsed, beginning to sob. Ozpin pondered calling for the rest of Team RWBY to come collect their leader, but decided against it. Too many questions. He needed more information.

"Ms. Rose, you said something about a dream? Would you mind telling me?"

Between gasps and sobs, the young girl spoke. "There was b-blood, s-so much blood a-and... and the grimm... and everyone was d-dead!"

Ozpin placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ms. Rose... Ruby, I fear you may be experiencing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from your mission to Mountain Glenn a week ago." When he felt a small flare of aura from the girl, he jerked his hand back. A person in the throes of PTSD was often a danger to those around them. When no attack came however, he relaxed. He would have to take Ruby to the infirmary, get her started on treatment. Team RWBY could hardly be expected to function well when its' leader was so indisposed. Eventually, he looked towards the girl's face, only to freeze when a bitter laugh echoed through his office.

"Mountain Glenn? Oh Oz, if only it were just Mountain Glenn. No one even died on that mission! No, no this is so much worse. **She's** so much worse. I'm sure you're aware, after all, Salem did kill you more than once."

He couldn't recall when he had lunged for his cane, or when he had threatened Ruby with it, all he could recall was hearing her speak **her** name. **Salem.** The sounds of two sets of heavy breathing filled the room, and he took stock of his surroundings once more. He was in a long lunge, right hand forward, the tip of his cane pointed directly between Ruby's eyes. Ruby had both hands on the cane, her calm expression at odds with the tears staining her cheeks.

"I - we need your help Oz. I think I've figured out what's going on. How it happened, I have no idea, and frankly the idea that it is even possible makes me want to get Yang to punch me until I vomit my own entrails. But I think I know what's happening. Listen to me."

"Get out of my office. Get out of Vale. I'll not ally myself with one of her servants. I don't know how I didn't see it before. Out. Before you lose your life in service."

"Oz, what's your favorite fairy tale?"

"Out."

"Have you read the man with two souls? It's quite the book."

"Get. Out."

"What if it were the woman with two souls Oz? What if it were both?"

"You have ten seconds before you die."

"Damn it Oz! Do you really think she could ever convince a girl with silver eyes to fight against mankind?! Silver eyes of all things! And Qrow never said a word to you about me! You think he wouldn't have noticed his niece being corrupted? Or tried to stop it?"

The reference to Qrow troubled him. Salem had been unaware of Qrow's involvement in his cause until he had saved Amber. It was unlikely that the girl in front of him could be turned in such a short time, especially considering Salem was likely unaware of her until she had looked into Qrow's past. He slowly lowered his weapon, but remained skeptical. If Ruby was serving Salem, she had to have a goal beyond taunting him. He had yet to observe her do anything but be a student. He needed more information. Ruby slumped, muscles going slack. His cane twitched, but he stilled the movement. She had yet to attack, he would give her the same courtesy.

"I meant what I said about two souls Oz. I think I know what you feel like now. God, this sucks. You have my condolences." He raised an eyebrow. Not even Salem knew the exact mechanics of his reincarnation. That Ruby was hinting at it so accurately was so astronomically unlikely it was simply absurd. The flares of aura that sometimes engulfed her seemed familiar, too. Too many coincidences. It simply couldn't happen that way. His mind raced, trying to come up with an alternate explanation. He could find none. Then Ruby's aura flared again, and she slumped all the way to the ground.

"P-professor? What's going on? W-why did you a-attack me? Why can't I move s-sometimes? Oh god, what's h-happening?" Ozpin sighed. He was beginning to get the picture. It was too absurd, but he had no other explanation. His curse had spread to the poor girl before him. But who was the other within her mind? He turned back to his desk, pouring a second cup of tea, and offered it to Ruby.

"I'm sure this is all very confusing Ms. Rose. But I think I understand now. We need to have a long talk, would you like some tea?" Ruby just stared at him, mouth slightly open.

 _Took him long enough. I don't think I could have blocked another one of those hits._

 _Shut up! I don't wanna listen to you anymore! I want my mind back! I want Yang!_

 _Oh? When did 'I' become 'you', Ruby?_

 _When you said all those weird things to the headmaster! Nothing makes sense! I wouldn't talk to him like that!_

 _I'm afraid you would if you knew him better, Ruby. I would know, I am you after all._

 _No you're not!_

 _I really am. You should let Oz explain the basics, he has a much better grasp on this than I do._

Ruby groaned, and hesitantly took the tea. Several minutes later, the cup was empty, and she had finally calmed her frayed nerves a bit. She looked up from the cup, meeting Professor Ozpin's eyes, and took a seat across from him.

"S-so... what's happening to me?"


	4. Unsatisfied Answers

"To discuss what is happening to you, Ruby, I feel I must first explain what has happened to me. I once told you I made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years I have walked the surface of Remnant; living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The professor standing, well, sitting, before you is not my first form. Though I wish it weren't so, I somehow doubt it will be my last either. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process, on everyone involved."

Snickering distracted Ruby from the headmaster's monologue, and she glanced around rapidly trying to find the source of it. When she saw that the headmaster was looking at her curiously, she spoke.

"You can't hear that laughing, can you?" He shook his head, the corners of his lips turning slightly downward.

 _Oh goody, he even gives the same damn speech. Well, minus the part about Oscar. He's not dead yet._

 _The same speech? What are you talking about?_

 _I've heard this all before, kid. Well, we've heard this before, but you haven't lived it yet. Ugh. I need a book about how to talk about things that have yet to happen. Maybe Weiss has one. She has everything._

 _When is this gonna make sense?_

 _I don't think it ever does, kid. Didn't, right up until... I died. Oh... I forgot about that..._

 _You're dead?!_

 _Well not anymore, obviously. Listen to Oz, he's telling you about it._

"P-professor... there's a dead person in my head. Oh god please help me."

"...I suppose that is one way to look at it Ruby, though that view is on the pessimistic side."

"It says it's heard this all before. Nearly word for word."

 _Stop calling me 'it'. I'm an eighteen-year-old girl!_

 _And I'm Queen of Mistral. You're in a fifteen-year-old's head, that's all._

 _Oh for the love of- look, let me talk to him._

"And how am I supposed to do that!?" Ruby jumped from her chair, snarling at the air to her left.

"Do what, Ruby?" Ruby looked startled when Ozpin spoke.

"I-I said that out loud didn't I?" Ozpin merely nodded. Ruby sat again, deflating a bit. "It - s-she wants to talk to you."

"I see. Relax Ruby, I won't let anything happen to you. I'd like to have a word with this 'voice' as well. I have many questions."

"B-but how do I let her talk?" Ozpin's eyes narrowed, and he was silent for a moment.

"That, unfortunately, is a very good question. I've never had to explain the process to someone else. It's always just come naturally. Do you recall what it felt like when you where no longer in control of your movements?" When Ruby nodded, he continued. "I suppose it would be best to start by trying to feel that again, and hoping the other soul knows what its doing."

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god._

 _For once, I am in complete agreement. We never had a clue what we were doing. Here goes nothing._

Ruby closed her eyes, and took a few slow, deep breathes. Her aura began to flare, significantly brighter than before. She grimaced.

 _Okay, who's in control now?_

 _I don't know, say something!_

"Blegh." Her aura flared again, and she fidgeted.

"Am I... okay. I think we got it. God, how do you do this Oz?"

"Mm. Forgive me for my lack of tact, but I need information quickly. Who are you?"

"Ruby Rose."

"That's not what I was getting at, and I suspect you know that. I am many things, but gullible is not one of them. Let's try this again. Who are you?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Once again, th-"

"Ruby Rose, age eighteen. Last huntress standing in the fight against Salem. Inheritor of the silver eyed legacy, and unfortunate host of the four maidens. At least, I used to be. Can't feel that magic anymore. I suspect that the maidens have a better grip on it than the echo of a dead warrior."

"You're aware of the maidens? But-"

"I'll say it again Oz, I've heard this all before. Some of it from Qrow, most of it straight from your mouth. Granted you were younger, and not in complete control, but it was you."

 _Silver eyes? Maidens? Magic? You said this would make sense!_

"Quiet kid."

"You'll find I'm far from a child."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Not you Oz, you're a few thousand years too old to be a child. I'm talking to Ruby."

"So you admit you are not her?"

"You really aren't good with new information, are you? No wonder you keep Goodwitch around."

"Pardon?"

"I'm Ruby Rose, from the end of the war. The war we lost."

"You'll find we're far from losing."

"Of course we are. We're still in Beacon Tower. It falls before the end of the Vytal Festival."

"I find that very difficult to believe."

"You don't have to believe me, just give me the benefit of the doubt. Tell you what, let's make a wager. I tell you something that will happen, if it does, you believe me. If it doesn't, I'll admit to being whatever you think I am."

"I'm not a gambler."

"No, but this isn't a gamble. The next time you see Qrow Branwen, he will be battling Winter Schnee in the middle of Beacon's courtyard, tearing it up in the process."

Ozpin snorted. "While that does indeed sound like Qrow, I doubt he'd come here in such a manner."

"I'm done arguing Oz, I'm so tired. I haven't slept in more than a week. I'm gonna leave, and let little Ruby have her brain back for a while."

"You expect to just walk out of here?"

"No, but I know you can't catch me."

With that, Ruby Rose, or whatever was controlling her, vanished, two rose petals left on the chair she had occupied.

As Ruby slowly made her way back to her dorm room, she felt like the had been told the sun was just painted in the sky, like something she had taken as a given was not only wrong, but wrong on such a fundamental level she couldn't even begin reconcile her old views with the new information.

 _Was I always so disorganized? How did I even get any homework done thinking like this. Thank Weiss next time we see her kid._

 _Shut up. Just shut up. I need to think, I need to be alone for a while._

 _Well shit Rubes, I got some bad news for you. I don't know if I can sleep while you're awake._

"Ugggggggh." She let the groan escape her mouth, not caring enough to keep it internal. A head of white hair popped into her vision.

"There you are! You've been gone for hours! Where have you been?! We've been worried sick! Well, Yang has, Blake's been skittish, and I'm just annoyed! Explain, you dolt."

"Weiss?"

"That is my name, thank you for remembering. Now talk."

"Thank you Weiss."

"What?"

Ruby grimaced, ignoring the soft laughter in the back of her mind. Last time she listens to herself. Or her-future-self? God this was confusing. She kept walking, oblivious to the rapid fire questions pouring from the heiress. She made it back to her room, gathered her clothes, and changed once she convinced Weiss to give her a moment of privacy.

 _Hey, I said I needed sleep kid._

 _Well too bad, I'm not tired! Just be quiet._

She got the impression she was pouting, but brushed it aside. Re-emerging from her dorm, she was greeted with the sight of Weiss glaring at her, hands on her hips. The sound of many footsteps came from down the hall, and she turned to look at the commotion. Stampeding toward her were Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora.

"Rubes! You're okay! I was so worried!"

"Good to see that you are unharmed."

"Anyone else want pancakes?"

"Nora, you always want pancakes."

"But we can celebrate finding Ruby with them!"

Ruby sighed. She already had a headache, all the noise wasn't helping.

"Guys, I just... I wanna go train for a while, alright? I'm fine."

"Rubes. You get a half hour. You, little sis, have a date with a certain feisty dog." The word date was punctuated with a wink and a wry grin.

Ruby sputtered as she heard the word date, then relaxed as she realized Yang meant Zwei. But Zwei was back at Patch...

 _What day is it?!_

 _Yeesh, which one of us is the time traveler again?_

 _Shut it. I didn't ask for another me in my head! It's confusing._

 _Neither of us did, Ruby._

 _What am I gonna tell dad? Wait, what am I gonna tell **everyone**? They're staring at me!_

 _You heard Oz as well as I did. Play it close to the chest._

 _He never said anything like that!_

 _He didn't? Oh. That was at Haven wasn't it. Stupid time travel._

 _I don't know what that means!_

 _It's an expression. Meaning 'give out little information'._

 _And you know this how?_

 _I fought in a war for existence for years, kid. You pick up some things. 'sides, Yang says that all the time._

 _She does?_

 _Do you even listen to anything that isn't Crescent Rose?_

 _Do you?_

 _Point Taken._

She was distracted form her mental conversation by Yang's palm on her forehead, and she realized that the five people around her were looking worried. She must have zoned out for a while.

"Uh, Yang?"

"Yeah sis?"

"We're going home today?"

"Man, you're worse than I thought. Gonna have to let dad know." Ruby gulped. Taiyang Xiao Long could be a little... overprotective.

"Yang, I'm fine! Really!" She pulled her signature puppy dog eyes. Yang's right eyebrow twitched. Time to seal the deal. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Yang sighed, then pulled her into an embrace she really couldn't breathe in.

"He's still gonna find out eventually. You're acting weird."

"-r"

"What?"

"-ng. Air!"

"Oh. Sorry sis."

"I think I'll take a nap, actually. Wake me when we have to go?"

The five students gaped at Ruby. Ruby Rose, human perpetual motion machine, wanted to take a nap.


	5. Progress

"Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. And people in general. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, it's wondering in a different way now. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow. _Or I guess Qrow sounds like him._ Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck! It was good to talk."

* * *

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

"Doctor. And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!"

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven."

* * *

"...is anyone else starving?"

 _I am._

 _You don't eat!_

 _You do. Get us some food._

"I may have worked up an appetite."

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. Oh wait."

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too."

 _How did she ever put up with us?_

 _Quiet you!_

"I was being facetious?"

"Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?!"

 _No wonder she called us dolt so often..._

 _What?_

"Come on! I know just the place."

 _Facetious means sarcastic kid._

 _It does?!_

 _Also, you may want to reconsider who's going into the doubles._

 _But we just voted on it!_

 _Yes, and the last time I did that, Yang 'crippled' Mercury._

 _WHAT?!_

 _It's Emerald's fault._

 _Emerald? But she's so nice!_

 _She's not nice. She's devoted to Cinder._

 _Cinder seems nice too! She's just quiet._

 _Ruby, remember when you got accepted to Beacon? The burn dust specialist? That was Cinder._

 _Wha- How?_

 _She's plotting the destruction of Vale itself kid._

 _That's ridiculous!_

 _I wish it were. I've got too many dead friends that say otherwise._

"...uby?"

"Wha-? Sorry! I guess I spaced out there. Hehehe..."

"I said it might be hard to eat without this!"

"O-oh. Thanks."

 _Not gonna ask how she got that? It was literally tied to the inside of a pocket inside a pocket. You didn't drop it._

"What's up Em?"

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!"

 _Want more proof they're no good? Look right. Mercury is looking at boots. We know he has prosthetic feet, complete with built in boots and guns. He doesn't need boots. So what's he doing? Stalling for time to Emerald to get information out of us._

"We voted for Weiss and Yang."

 _Shit. Remind me to yell at Oz for making me start monologue-ing._

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

 _Don't move. Listen to what they're saying._

"Orders are orders."

 _Get closer._

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

 _So much for nice, huh._

 _What's a bimbo?_

 _Oh for-_

"Ruby? Whatcha doin' sis?"

"Ah! Yang, what's a bimbo?"

"What? Where did you hear that?" Yang's pupils had shifted to red now, and Ruby could feel the heat from several feet away. She began to poke the tips of her forefingers together.

"W-well I heard someone use it to describe... you..."

"WHO?!"

 _Not the right time for her to attack, kid. Calm her down._

"I dunno! They just said 'RWBY's sending the heiress and the bimbo.' "

"Someone is dead meat when I find them." Her eyes shifted back to lilac. "But right now, I'm hungry. And when I'm hungry, I get Yangry." She grinned.

"Uggh."

 _Uggh._

She blinked. It was always weird when she and herself did the same thing. Speaking of which, she and herself? Older her was right, she needed a book to figure out how to even think about this.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister."

 _Not an **inaccurate** description._

"Oh no, who would do such a-thaaaaaaaat is my uncle!"

"WHAT?!"

"Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!"

"Uh... teach him respect Winter!"

* * *

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood's voice rang across the courtyard, halting all movement.

"General Ironwood! Sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation sir."

"That's actually not true. She attacked first."

"Is that right." Ironwood paused, looking at the large crowd that had gather to spectate. "And you." He took several steps forward, past Winter. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow replied, the slur in his voice slightly evident.

"I-"

"Now now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum that I can asure you has better seats, and popcorn." Ozpin addressed the crowd, his gaze pausing for a moment on Ruby. He swirled the liquid in his mug.

"Break it up everyone! We will take care of this mess."

 _Always trust Goodwitch to instantly start damage control._

"Let's go." Ironwood started his journey back to Beacon Tower, accompanied by his escort of armed robots, Penny Polendina, and Winter Schnee. Penny glanced back to wave at her friends.

"Uncle Qrooooooooooow! Hi. Awww it's so good to see youuu! Didya miss me? Didja miss me?!"

"Nope." He grinned, though it stopped short of his full face when he caught a glimpse of a single tear in the young reaper's eye. He technically had no blood relation to her, but to him she was still family.

"Qrow. A word, please. And Ms. Rose, I owe you an apology." Ozpin looked slightly irritated, while Glynda began to repair the school behind him.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow leaned toward his not-niece, making a passe attempt at hiding his speech with his right hand.

Ruby merely gave him a raised eyebrow. "You did kinda tear up our courtyard."

"Yeah, I did." He winked. "Catch ya later, kid."

* * *

 **Author's note: Two chapters in one day because this second one was mostly small changes to established canon. Let me know what you think of this style of chapter, or if I should re-write canon scenes to place my own take on them and better mesh with the rest of this fic. Anything I left out here can be assumed to have happened exactly as depicted in the show, plus some !futureRuby snark.**


	6. One Step Forward, One Step Back

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament lineup!"

 _Team CFVY will lose._

 _Yeah right, they could give fully trained hunters a run for their money._

 _Tell that to Qrow, see what he says._

 _He'll agree?_

 _No, he'll laugh in your face._

 _Please, Mercury couldn't even beat Pyrrha. And Yatsuhashi could kick her butt six ways to Sunday._

 _Think about that fight. He gave up before she got serious. He gave up when she wouldn't have even beaten Cardin. So, the fact that he advanced to the doubles round is either sheer dumb luck, or he's hiding something. What do you think?_

 _I think he's in over his head._

"Ooh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated."

"What?" Came from both the remaining members of team CFVY and Ruby.

 _And now what do you think?_

 _It-it had to be a lucky shot, right?_

 _Aaaand there goes Coco. Some lucky shot, huh?_

 _This can't be right._

 _Can't it?_

 _S-so what?_

 _So, they're sending Mercury. We're sending Yang. What have I been telling you?_

 _So? They won't get matched together._

 _Kid, I'm from the flippin' future. You think I don't know how the random matches will pan out? I called Qrow didn't I? Even Oz had to admit that was basically impossible. You need to talk to Yang before the singles start._

 _We've still got Penny's match, right?_

 _Kid, you think CRDL could beat her four on one, let alone two on two? That match ends in less than a minute. Grab Yang now. We need to talk to her._

"Um. Yang, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sis?"

"It's important."

"...You've been acting weird for ages now Ruby! Since that nightmare. What's going on?"

"...alone, please?"

"Wha-"

"It's gonna sound crazy, I don't need a lecture from Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Blake, Yang, Weiss, please."

"Sis? Why are you crying?"

"...Weiss, would you like some tea?"

"...Coffee, actually. Come on."

"Ruby and I will be in the dorm, I guess. Come on Rubes. We need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

When Yang opened the door to Team RWBY's room, she was surprised to find Qrow inside, pacing.

"Uncle Qrow?" In the corner of her mind, she felt Ruby's aura flare for a moment, before relaxing again. Qrow turned to face them, taking several long gulps from his flask, holding up a finger in the universal 'one moment' gesture.

"Uncle Qrow, how'd you get in here? The door was locked."

"Relax Yang, the window was open. Besides, I have a feeling a little birdie told him to come find me." Ruby's voice sounded off, as if she were speaking from the end of a tunnel rather than right next to her sister. Qrow choked on his drink, coughing for several seconds.

"Yeesh kid, Oz wasn't kidding. That is super unnerving."

"What's unnerving? Do you know why Ruby's acting so weird?" Yang was confused. She'd never seen Qrow be anything other than at ease. Yet she could see the tension in his shoulders, the way his hand kept straying towards the handle of his weapon.

"Unfortunately, no. Oz said she'd better explain for herself. Among other things."

"Uggh. And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to give the same spiel again. For a headmaster, he really doesn't do well at explaining, does he?"

Qrow chuckled. "I suppose he doesn't. So, kid. You know some things by all rights you shouldn't. Care to share how?"

Ruby sighed. "Well, uncle, I'm kinda here to talk to Yang. About something reeeaally important. Could you give me a few minutes?"

Qrow quirked an eyebrow. "Something you can talk to Yang about, but not me? You wound me, kiddo."

Ruby sputtered, gesticulating wildly, before being cut off by Qrow raising his hand, palm out. "I yield. I'll be back in a little while. But we're gonna have a long talk. Got it?"

"So long as you're sober."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"It's that, or have Weiss grab Winter to beat some sense into you."

"You think I couldn't take her?"

"No, but I know you wouldn't. Not with Oz and Jimmy both here." Ruby smirked.

"Jimmy? Kid, what on Remn-"

"Qrow, you said you'd go. Please?"

"...fine. Catch ya later, kids." Qrow slouched and walked out of the dorm, leaving Ruby, looking like she hadn't slept in a month, and Yang, looking like she just found out _Weiss_ was a faunus, behind. Ruby closed the door, then walked to the window, and closed it as well. She drew the curtains, and sat on Weiss' bed, gesturing for her sister to sit on Blake's. Yang stared for a moment, then reluctantly sat down, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"So." She said.

"So." Ruby echoed.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Yang, do you trust me?"

"What kinda question is that? You're my sister, of course I trust you!"

"Do you trust me to give orders in battle, even when they don't make sense at first?"

Yang nodded. "Ruby, where are you going with this?"

Ruby sighed, and cast her gaze downward. "Don't ask how or why I know this, okay? Just don't. I promise I'll explain at some point, but I can't right now. I shouldn't even be talking to you about it if Oz got his way."

"Ozpin? What does Ozpin have to do with this?"

Ruby gave a sad smile. "Too much. But that's not why we're here. Listen to me. In the singles tournament, you're going to fight Mercury."

"Wha- Rubes, it's random."

"I know."

"Then why do you say I'm going to fight him?"

"Because I know, okay? You're going to fight him, he's gonna give you a bit of a challenge, but you'll kick his butt with your semblance. When the fight is over, he's going to attack you. All I need you to do is dodge. Stay away. Don't engage. Am I clear?"

Yang frowned. "Ruby, what are you talking about? Merc's weird, but I doubt he'd be that scummy. Why-"

"Yang, please! I can't watch you go through that again!" Ruby was crying now.

 _You said you could handle this without spilling the beans!_

 _Talking to her's harder than I thought. Like you could do a better job._

 _Maybe not, but still. She's suspicious now!_

"Again? Ruby, what's going on? I'm worried about you."

Ruby wiped her eyes with her sleeve, looking back up at Yang. "Yang. Please. Just remember what I said, okay? Please." And with that, she vanished. A few stray rose petals floated through the air. Yang caught one, thinking.

 _That was your brilliant plan? The one that 'would answer any questions she had before she even thought of them'? I thought I was supposed to be the inexperienced one._

 _Shut it! We never got better at talking. Not enough living people to practice with. Especially not living family..._

 _...I'm sorry._

 _It's fine, kid. We're stopping it this time. My world won't happen._

 _Are we? All we've done so far is confuse my team._

 _Look, I'm trying! Nothing came with an instruction manual. Especially not time travel that really shouldn't be possible in the first place. Even magic and dust had their limits, time manipulation was something Weiss could do, time travel was something no one could do._

 _Right, sorry, I'm just scared._

 _You and me both kid, you and me both._

Ruby had ceased using her semblance once she was out of the building, and was now moving in a light jog while scanning the trees. She spotted several pigeons, and further in the distance, two black birds. One crow, one raven. She stopped. Stooped to grab a pebble, then threw it at the tree branch the birds were sitting on. They startled, and began to fly off. The raven disappeared behind another tree, and didn't reappear, but when the crow ducked behind a tree, her uncle Qrow emerged from the other side.

 _That's still weird._

 _What, that Qrow's a crow? Oz has a shitty sense of humor, what can I say?_

"Damn it kid, didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me ages ago?"

"No actually. You said you could hear me coming from a mile away, what with my baby and all."

"Oh, right. Forget what I said about Crescent Rose, you're much too quiet now. It's a bit scary."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Mmph. You said to come back later, what happened? Yang set the room on fire?"

"Hah, no. I just... look, it's hard talking to her, for me, for reasons I still need to explain to you. You got a secluded spot somewhere? One accessible to those not of the avian persuasion?"

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "You need to keep quiet, kid."

"Fine. But we do need to talk. You have a place or not?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Bull. I refuse to believe Team STRQ didn't have a secret meeting place."

"It used to be secret. Then Oz filled it with concrete. That big statue in the courtyard used to have a basement."

Ruby blinked in surprise. Then she giggled. The giggles grew, eventually transitioning to a laugh. Her shoulders began to shake, and the laughter became guffaws. She fell on her back, arms spread to each side, still laughing. Qrow walked over and ruffled her hair, smiling fondly.

"There's my niece. So tell me, who's the other one?" Ruby's laughter began to die off, her breathing slowly returning to normal over the course of several minutes. Qrow sat beside her, arms back, both legs bent. One knee in the air, the other against the grass. He pulled out his flask, began to lift it, then glanced to his niece. He re-tightened the cap, and replaced it inside his jacket. He decided to just gaze at the sky, and laid back, hands behind his head.

"Your niece never left, old man."

He smirked. "Yeah? I know that part. I'm asking about the other part."

"I told you, not here. Too public."

"Come on kid, how secret could it be?"

"Qrow, what's your favorite fairy tale?"

"You sound like Oz."

"Comes with the position."

"So it would seem."

"You fond of science fiction?"

"That's a subtle subject change."

"Just answer me Qrow."

"Eh, not really. Too many mad scientists. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Watts?" Qrow flinched.

"Stop doing that. How the hell do you even..."

"I said before your niece never left, Qrow. I wasn't lying. In fact, it would be more accurate to say you gained another niece."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Oh my god, NO! Who would even- uggh. Never-mind. That would be a grand niece anyway."

"Tai's pregnant?" Ruby punched her uncle. He pretended to be hurt, wincing and nursing the injury.

"You're terrible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Begrudgingly."

"So we gonna talk? Or just banter?"

"...think Oz would let us borrow his office?"

"Since when do you call him Oz?"

"Since he stopped being so old."

"You ever gonna make sense again, Rubes?"

"Depends on how you define 'sense'."

Arriving at the top of Beacon Tower, the two were treated to the perplexing sight of Glynda Goodwitch seated in Ozpin's chair.

"Qrow. Ms. Rose." She stated sharply.

"Oz here Glynda?"

"He's gone to oversee the matches."

"And you're not overseeing them because..."

"Because she-" Goodwitch gestured to Ruby. "Has him very concerned."


	7. Visions of Things Not to Come

"Worried about what, Glynda?"

"The future."

"He's always worried about the future."

"He refused to elaborate."

"I believe I can help with that." Ruby cut in.

 _What are you doing?_

 _We need some allies. They're already a part of the Ozluminati, might as well bring them into the fold._

 _What the hell is 'the Ozluminati'?_

 _You ever heard of the Illuminati conspiracy theory?_

 _I mean, I guess..._

 _It's basically true. Just a little less sinister, and a little more desperate. And since Oz is behind it, it's the Ozluminati._

 _Remind me to never let you name anything._

 _Pot, meet kettle. Or other pot I guess._

"And how do you plan to do that, Ms. Rose?"

"Well, I had wanted to talk to Ozpin, but seeing as Qrow here tracked me down and we ended up here, might as well start with you two."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more clear than that."

"Fine. I am Ruby Rose. Student at Beacon Academy. At least, that's this body. The voice currently speaking is Ruby Rose, last remaining member of Ozpin's personal guard. All remaining forces, including those present and Ozpin himself, were - will have been? uggh - killed in battle with Salem."

"You gotta be shittin' me, kiddo."

"Wish I was, Qrow. For what it's worth, you were the third to last human standing. Some bad luck charm, huh?"

"Ms. Rose, this cannot be possible. We're all still here." As she spoke, one of Goodwitch's hands disappeared beneath the desk, her hand gesticulating to make her semblance work. She sent Ozpin a terse message.

 **You may wish to return to the office. Ms. Rose is 'explaining' things.**

 **On my way.**

"See, this is why I need a grammar tense book. Can't talk right, can't communicate. Ruby Rose is currently host to two souls, much like Ozpin when he reincarnates. The difference being, both souls are Ruby Rose. One from the present, and the one speaking is from a future in which we lose the war for survival against Salem."

"We lost? I know she's tough, but come o-"

"It starts less than an hour from now. Yang Xiao Long attacks another student in cold blood, crippling and maiming them."

"You cannot be serious."

"I did try to warn her. Brothers only know if it will stick."

"Kid, the hell are you talking about? The future? Salem?"

"You lot were never good at keeping secrets you know. It's just that the truth was so weird no one would ever guess at it."

"You listen here young lad-"

"I mean, who wants to believe the grimm have a master? They're scary enough as mindless beasts, let alone an organized army. And magic is real? The Branwens are birds? Anyone who said anything of the sort would be instantly dismissed as crazy."

"You sound like you're projecting, Ms. Rose."

"Come on Glynda, that's a lot of stuff for a fifteen-year-old to make up. More so that its all dead on, don't you think?"

"Qrow Branwen!"

"Enough. I have more to say." The two stopped, staring at the young brunette. "After Yang is disqualified for misconduct, the next match is between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina. Polarity versus a sapient robot. Do I need to say how that ends? Both 'accidents' are facilitated by Emerald Sustrai. Her semblance is to cast illusions upon individuals. I've had the misfortune of being subjected to it several times. After Penny is slain, the grimm pour into Vale as the White Fang attack. Somehow, Ironwood's robots turn on him and us. It's chaos. I never learned exactly how many died that day. Part of me didn't want to know. That's beside the point. Such a level of strife awakens a nearby dormant grimm. A very large dormant grimm. One that looks like a dragon. I don't know if its' species was ever named. The very blood that spills from its veins become other grimm. It attacks this tower, destroying communication across the kingdom. The last message to get out before the fall is sent from Cinder Fall, an attempt to incite confusion in the other kingdoms. Unfortunately, it works. Very well. Grimm attacks rise quickly. Many, many huntsman die. Ozpin himself is slain in the battle for the tower. His next vessel is a Mistralian boy named Oscar Pine. Next-"

"Ms. Rose. Enough." Ozpin's voice startles the rooms other three occupants, their gazes rapidly shifting toward him. "This is quite the bleak picture you're painting for us."

"It gets worse before the end."

"I'm sure it does. But we will do our best to stop it. I'm not here to chide you for telling us this. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"You are aware of the maidens. I would like you to be the next fall maiden."

"I thought that Cinder was the fall maiden." Ruby frowned. This hadn't happened the last time around.

 _Wait, but you said you had the maidens' powers!_

 _Yes, at the end of the war. I held them for such a short time I never even had the chance to learn to utilize them._

"Technically, that's half true. She attacked the last fall maiden, and stole a portion of her power. We- I, would like to give you the other half, in hopes that you can stop the coming storm."

"No."

"No? Ruby, I've hardly told you what I inten-"

"No. The maiden's power is bound to her soul. Even the chance of granting Cinder access to my memories is foolish. I thought you would have thought that through."

"How would she-"

"Do you really think the maidens are so different from yourself Oz? You both have power passed from one life to the next. As far as I'm aware, the only difference is your consciousness passes as well."

"You assume she would have a connection to your mind, so you propose we do nothing?"

"No, but I know that by the time the tower falls, Cinder has the entirety of the fall maiden's power. My position within my own mind is tenuous at best. I would appreciate it if you did not intentionally do anything that could disrupt it."

"Fine, Ruby. You were not the first choice anyway."

"Besides, I've seen what happens when maidens fight. There wasn't much left of Haven Academy."

"They got to Haven as well?"

"Slightly more than a year from now. Same MO, maybe less grimm. They took the Relic, Oz."

"So they have Spring as well? This is worse than I thought."

"No, they don't have Spring. Not yet anyway. We can still stop that."

"Then you know where Spring is?"

"No, I never met her. Only ended up with her power when I was the last one standing. I do know who currently has Spring though. And they know what she is."

"Someone has a maiden, and knows what a maiden is. Why am I not liking where this is going Oz?" Asked Qrow, taking a draught from his flask.

"I told you to be sober!"

"And you just told me I died. Let me have this." Ruby simply sighed.

"You might want something stronger for this next part then." Qrow merely raised an eyebrow. "Spring is with the Branwen Bandits." Qrow choked again.

"You tryin to kill me, kid?"

"Maybe." They both smirked.

"Ms. Rose. Qrow. If you wouldn't mind..." Goodwitch interjected, her hand waving in circles, motioning for Ruby to continue. "If there is anything else you can give us, it would be greatly appreciated."

"None of you will like this next part. You have a mole, Ozpin." Ozpin reached back, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "And not that kinda mole. Tell me, when was the last time you spoke to Leonardo Lionheart?"

"Ms. Rose, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I wish I weren't."

"This is absurd! Leo has been nothing but faithful to us. Do you have any proof on this ridiculous accusation?"

"No. But I can tell you Salem got to him some time ago. Don't know when. Long enough to get four **assassins** entered in the Vytal tournament. Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan. Team CEMN. Sound familiar?"

"Only so far as you've been blaming them the whole time."

"They captured Roman Torchwick during the Breach. They're supposedly transfer students hailing from Mistral. I suspect their paperwork was all approved by Lionheart."

"Of course it was! He's Haven's headmaster."

"Leo turning traitor isn't even the worst part you know. Tell me, how would Ironwood react to his precious army turning on him? On the Kingdom he swore to protect being destroyed by that same army? Atlas falls to civil war shortly before I arrived there. The academy up against the SDC. Not a very fair fight. By the time the dust settled, the grimm were upon us. I fought as long as I could with the last surviving Schnee, Weiss. The only two to escape Atlas were myself and Ozpin. We made it halfway to Vacuo before **she** caught us. Oscar died in the ambush. I fought her for ages. Days, even. I can't recall exactly. The last thing I remember before waking up in my dorm room was her literally crushing my heart in her hands. It's not an experience I would recommend."

Ozpin grimaced. "Nor would I."

"You never told me that one, Oz. How long ago?"

"The last major war before the Great War. It was barbaric."

"Mm."

 _Not to interrupt hearing this riveting story a second time, but-_

 _Channeling your inner Schnee, eh kid?_

 _Quiet, dolt._

 _If only Yang could hear you now. You'd never hear the end of it._

 _As I was saying, Yang's supposed to kick it all off soon, right? Shouldn't we be at the arena?_

"Shit, you're right. Gotta go, have fun with the existential crisis everyone!" Ruby Rose disappeared again, the rose petals she left behind landing in Ozpin's mug. He sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on.


	8. Changes

In the arena, Yang stood, smiling at the crowd. Next to her were three people she didn't recognize, Penny, bouncing with joyful energy, Pyrrha, casting her eyes downward in an uncharacteristic fashion, Sun, showing off his muscles as much as he could while simultaneously winking, and Mercury, simply looking smug. Her smile faltered a bit as she looked at him. Since her talk with Ruby, some had just seemed **off** about Cinder's team. Cinder was menacing rather than shy, Emerald judgmental rather than friendly, Mercury arrogant rather than socially awkward, and she could have sworn Neo was staring at her earlier. Probably just nerves from her talk with Ruby, she thought, dismissing the prickly feeling on the back of her neck.

"Ah, yesyes, now let's see who our first match shall be!"

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black! Would all other combatants please leave the stage."

Like in the previous rounds, the floor around the center platform in the arena retracted. This time however, instead of various themed terrains being selected, a set of floodlights rose into the air, and the center platform was left floating more than 10 meters above the nearest solid ground.

Yang tore her gaze from the arena to eye her opponent. "You better not go easy on me." She said, smirking.

"Hah, you wish." Mercury replied. Was that confidence or malice in his voice? She couldn't tell. She shook her head slightly, now was not the time to play 20 questions with herself. The two approached each other slowly, with mirrored upright stances, arms bent, palms flat. Yang noted Mercury had his right hand and food forward, whereas she had her left. Before she could glean any useful information to be gained from this however, the announcer's voice broke through her thoughts.

"3... 2... 1... fight!" Yang leaned back for extra power, and threw a straight cross. Her first connected with Mercury's right heel. The collective force of the blow knocked them both back several feet. Mercury charged her first, leading with a flying left side kick. She just jumped over his head, not bothering to waste aura blocking. Upon landing, she fired once from Ember Cecilia, which Mercury sidestepped. He came out of the motion already blocking her next two punches, surprising her. Where had this skill been when he fought Pyrrha? She threw another cross, then a jab, punctuating her last attack with a blast from her left gauntlet. At the same time however, Mercury's right foot connected with her abdomen, and he fired as well. She was blown back, forced upside down by the mismatches forces she was just subjected to. She caught herself with both arms, transitioning to a back-flip to regain her footing. Mercury had been forced straight back rather than upside down, but he fired with his boots, propelling himself into the air, before landing in a crouch. Freakin' show off. When she saw the smirk on his face, she just couldn't resist trying to burn it off. So she fired round from her weapon. One. Two. Three. Four. He just dodged them all, using the momentum he gained to attack with an ax kick. It was too telegraphed however, so she simply blocked it and threw him back with both arms, attempting to sweep his legs out from underneath him with her own left roundhouse. She saw that he had dodged upward, so used her leg's momentum to rotate fully, coming to a stop with a blast at chest level with he left gauntlet. Mercury had landed in a crouch however, and retaliated with a jumping kick delivered to her chin. She landed on knees and toes, quickly using her bunched muscles and recoil from her weapon to give herself forward motion. The blow she reconnected with with glancing, as Mercury had seen her coming from a ways off. He deflected with his right hand, but was unprepared for the triple punch that Yang had planned. Right, left, right again. He barely managed to deflect the second right, needing to lean back to prevent a blow to the face. He attempted to grappling, which Yang attempted to counter with a reverse roundhouse. She had forgotten he specialized in leg combat. He caught her left leg with his own, and used the connection to trip her up. As she fell to the floor, she sensed her leg had been released. Taking the advantage, she somersaulted away, returning to her feet. Mercury had gone for a kick out of a front flip. Did he really need to show off that badly? She took advantage of his arrogance by blasting the ground with Ember Cecilia, throwing off his already precarious balance. This however, left both of his legs pointed right at her, and he attacked back with a mid air scissor kick, intended not to harm but to create distance. His opening created, he landed on his feet again. He went for a high back kick, which transitioned into a backward axe kick, with enough force to chatter the arena when it came into contact with his foot. Yang flipped out of the way, and feinted high right, immediately turning to a reverse roundhouse. Mercury hadn't taken the bait however, and kept enough distance to begin his own reverse roundhouse in her window of recovery. She leaned back to dodge, and then had to throw her feet back to dodge the second revolution.

Mercury smirked internally, she was off balance now. He pushed off with the foot still on the ground, and completed a third revolution, augmenting his kick with a blast from his weapon. Yang's guard was broken, and he zoomed back in to capitalize. He had underestimated the blonde however, and she had recovered enough to deflect his incoming kick when he closed the gap. The sting of a direct hit to his chin from her right hook broke his concentration, and then a direct hit to his stomach blew him back. She began to rapid fire her weapon, necessitating him to dodge. He misjudged her aim however, and the third blast connected, knocking him off the arena. Before he could fall far enough to be disqualified, he got his legs under himself and fired, the recoil pushing him back into the arena. Show time was over. He returned to the offensive with rapid fire kicks, barely letting Yang get a single shot off. One hard back kick knocked her back, followed by a dust enhanced shot to force her to dodge. He began his finisher, rapidly firing in circles with his boots. When Yang approached, he caught her off guard by dodging the blow he shouldn't have seen coming, and followed it up with a series of kicks to knock her up into the air, and then a jumping kick to knock her to the ground, tagging her with a bit of dust. The target marked, all the shots her fired off before converge on the blonde, hit after hit pummeling her now broken guard. He got up and dusted himself off. Too easy. Then, flames.

Yang rose up, enraged. If he was good enough to get some hits in, fine. Get a little cocky? Fine. Pretend she wasn't even a challenge? Oh. Hell. No. Her eyes burned crimson, and her aura caught ablaze, her semblance activating. She rushed in, throwing a right hook punctuated with a shotgun last. The force of her blow surprised Mercury, knocking him back several meters. He attempted to retaliate with some roundhouse kicks, but she blocked the third and delivered a powerful left hook directly to his chest. Then a right hook. Another left. Each him included a blast from her gauntlets, and she continued on, pounding the shocked boy with hit after hit. A left cross shattered his aura, and a final right hook ended the bought. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, and let her anger fade. When she opened her eyes again, she rose a fist up in cheer. She caught sight of the scoreboard, Mercury's aura at zero, her own at sixteen. A single point from the match ending the opposite way. Too close for comfort. But that was her style, and she couldn't deny how good it felt to give her enemies what was comin' to them.

"What a way to kick off the finals!"

"Yang Xiao Long wins!"

When the center platform lowered to left the two combatants off, Yang wiped some sweat from her brow. "Better luck next time."

"There's not going to be a next time, blondie." The world suddenly became slow motion, she turned her head over her left shoulder, eyes widening as she saw Mercury raise to his feet and jump straight into a kick, flying right at her. Ruby had been right? How? Why? What was happening. Distantly, she felt herself settle into a fighting stance, her right arm tensing to throw a punch. Then, Ruby's words echoed through her skull. "All I need you to do is dodge. Stay away. Don't engage." She transitioned the motion in her right arm to the left, firing her gauntlet to blow herself right. Mercury landed, his gaze instantly upon her again. He moved forward with the same move. This time, she shot herself left.

"The hell are you doing? Fight's over, jackass!"

"Ms. Xiao Long, cease discharging your weapon immediately!" He attention was grabbed by several armed guards with their weapons drawn, pointed at her. She lifted her hands up, and let Ember Cecilia fold back into storage form. Her eyes returned to Mercury, and found him meters away from where she had last seen him. He was on the ground, holding his right leg. His expression was inscrutable.

"What, you're not gonna yell at him too? He attacked me!"

"He has done no such thing Ms. Xiao Long. Surrender your weapons immediately."

She exhaled. "I'm reaching for the latch now, alright? Slowly." Her arms moved together, and she unlatched her gauntlets, letting them fall straight to the ground. She could polish them later. No need to piss off the fuzz.

"It looks like the hot headed Xiao Long got a bit caught up in the heat of the moment there, eh Pro- Doctor?"

"It certainly seems that way Peter. Swinging at nothing can happen under stress, even to the best of us. Thankfully, she seems calm now. Let's get her some rest. And to all the fans watching, remember. Stress can make you see things, things you don't want to see. Always keep a cool head under pressure."

"Well said Doctor, well said. We'll see you later for the next match! Stay safe everyone!"

In a quiet room back at Beacon Academy, Cinder Fall was frowning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is what happens when I rewrite a scene for myself rather than let the show fill it in, let me know what you think. This chapter marks the start of divergences from canon for characters not in the know with Ruby's condition. That said, canon with still be the basis for everything as far as I can take it. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Conflict

"Yaaaang! Oh my gosh are you okay? What happened?"

"Easy there sis, I was just doing what you said to do."

"But I didn't- oh, right. _I_ did say something, didn't I?"

"You're still being weird Rubes."

"Our leader's peculiarities aside, are you alright Yang? You're rash but swinging at thin air is something else."

"Ice Queen, have you gone blind? I was dodging Mercury!"

"Mercury didn't get up after you ended the bout Yang." Blake cut in.

"What? But he jumped at me!"

"The recording disagrees."

"Oh I get it, some post victory hazing eh? I didn't think you guys had it in you!" Yang smiled, her previous discomfort replaced with mirth as she found what she felt was going on. Her smile began to fade as she looked at her silent teammates, however. Weiss, carefully still eyes, the corners of her lips quirked downwards. Blake, wide amber eyes, bow tilted forward in a way that told Yang that she had her teammate's undivided attention. And Ruby... Ruby just seemed tired. Her silver eyes were missing the usual depth, looking like unpolished silverware. Her mouth was drawn in a thin line, and Yang could see a single muscle behind it twitching.

"Wow, pretty dedicated to this, huh? Even got Ruby to stand still for a moment! Gotta hand it to you Weissicle, that takes a looooot of work."

"Yang."

"I mean, how many cookies did you have to bribe her with? I doubt she'd pull this on me for anything less than a month's worth. And she goes through them _fast._ "

"Yang."

"Or was it you Blake? Offer her endless access to your ea-"

"YANG!" The blonde stopped short, mouth still mid syllable. "We're not joking around." Ruby's words felt like hammers, shattering the balance Yang had let her mind settle into. No one had seen Mercury attack her. Not even Ruby. But Ruby told her he would? But he didn't. But she saw him attack. She dodged, just like Ruby said. But now Ruby said that wasn't right? She wasn't dodging anything? The maelstrom within her head threatened to overwhelm her. Then, warm arms around her neck. Then a second set. Then a third, slightly colder, slightly looser. She realized she was on her knees. Her cheeks felt wet. THUMP. She could hear her own heartbeat more than she could feel it. THUMP. At least it was slowing down. Thump. Or getting quieter? Thmp. Wait, was that her heartbeat? Thck. Too sharp. Sounded like... Clck. Like heels? But Weiss was already... _Clack._

"Ms. Rose, given recent events, I must request that you join me so you may be debriefed." It had been Ozpin's cane, she supposed. And Yang had made a scene. It only made sense, they had debriefings over the smallest things. She felt Ruby's aura flare, engulfing the four kneeling women. As quickly as it had come, it faded. Something wasn't right.

"Really Oz? Now? Really?" Wait. Yang had made the scene. Not Ruby. So why was Ozpin here for her? She shifted her gaze upward, searching for her sister's face. At least the eyes didn't look so dead anymore. If anything, they looked vibrant. But they didn't seem normal? What was wrong?

"Ms. Rose, given our earlier talks, even if they were not one hundred percent accurate, I am forced to admit you had a point. So, I am here to ask; what now?" Earlier talks? Ruby was given preferential treatment from the headmaster, but since when did he seek Ruby out of his own volition? 'So, kid. You know some things by all rights you shouldn't. Care to share how?' Her uncle's words bounced around her thoughts.

"What now? Same as always. Don't die. Stop her. Somehow. Some way." Her? Who the hell... What did Ruby get caught up in?

"Ruby, I wouldn't be here if I were satisfied with that answer. I've half a mind to cancel the Vytal Festival immediately." Yang's mind short circuited. Cancel the Vytal Festival? What? Why?

"That wou-" Ruby's next words were drowned out by a now very angry Weiss Schnee. "Cancel the Vytal Festival? Are you out of your mind? This Festival is the tradition that holds the kingdoms together! It brings the people together, it brings businesses together, it generates a ridiculous amount of revenue! What could possibly be so important as to cancel it?!"

Ozpin shifted his weight back slightly, eyes slipping over the heiress momentarily before returning to Ruby's. "Ruby. You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene? Hardly. There'd be a lot more dead grimm. You're making a scene Oz. How very unlike you. What changed?"

"We looked into your description of the mountain. It is exactly as you described. We cannot afford the risk."

"The Festival is just a convenient way to lower her collateral damage and raise ours you know. It's still going to happen regardless." What the hell were those two talking about? Who was this mysterious figure they kept referring to? Why did it suddenly feel like a war council rather than a chat between student and teacher? Yang pulled Ruby back down. Silver eyes flickered back to lilac ones, and the anger Yang could see in them scared her. She'd never seen Ruby like this. After a moment though, Ruby's eyes softened, anger fading from them. "I'll meet you in your office Oz. Can you hold the matches for the day? We don't need anything else unexpected going on tonight."

Ozpin inclined his head, and walked off. Then, it was Blake's turn to speak up. "Ruby. Since when does Professor Ozpin place so much weight behind what you say?"

Then, Weiss'. "Yes Ruby, since when? I doubt even I could get him to cancel the festival even if I wanted to." Ruby's eyes darted back and forth, never focusing on one girl for more than half a second.

 _So much for close to the chest. The hell, Oz?_

 _I'm more worried about Yang! She's not okay._

 _She's been through worse._

 _Not yet she hasn't! When did you become so cold? You're supposed to be me!_

 _...Do you remember how hard it was when Mom died? Imagine you lose Yang too. And Dad. And Blake. And Weiss. And Qrow. When did I get so cold? When the flame in my heart to protect people ran out of fuel. We've gotta talk to Oz._

 _Not until I help Yang!_

 _You're not in control right now, kid._

 _Then I'm fighting you until you stay. She's our sister!_

 _She's your sister. I have the world to worry about._


	10. Reflection

The three members of Team RWBY stood dumbfounded as their leader lurched away, ignoring all of their questions. Her motions seemed unnatural, as if she had to force herself forward with willpower rather than use her muscles. Her head jerked back towards them, and her mouth opened. Then, she hunched forward, her head falling to her chest. She had made it less than a meter away, and already seemed on the verge of collapse. The only thing keeping the girls away was the fact that their leader's hand kept jerking to Crescent Rose, and none of them wanted to be close enough to get in the way of it transforming.

Blake was the one to break the uncertain silence that enveloped them, albeit with a whisper. "She's not okay. Weiss, do you have Myrtenaster on you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Are you going to attack her? Are you out of your mind Blake? She needs help!" Ruby's head jerked back when she heard Yang's voice.

Blake frowned. Amber eyes stared until Ruby's head whipped around to face the other direction. "And she's showing signs of being a danger to those around her. Subdue her first, then help."

"What?"

"Weiss, freeze her."

"WHAT?!" Yang's shout caught Ruby's attention once again, and the edges of her silhouette blurred, rose petals flowing out.

"Weiss!" The blurring stopped as the lower two thirds of the reaper were encased in ice.

 _Well, that went well._

 _Why are they stopping us? I need to get to Oz!_

 _I disagree. Also, they don't know that. To them, Ruby suddenly became possessed by a demon insistent on confusing people and twitching with every step. Can you blame them?_

 _Well, you are kinda possessed._

 _You sure I'm not just quirky, you old fart?_

 _Old? I'm eighteen!_

 _And I don't care. You're trying to walk away from your team._

 _My team is dead!_

 _I know._

 _Then why did you call them my team?_

 _Because you have a second chance with them._

 _Pfft. There are no second chances. I'm here so you can live a less shitty life than I did._

 _Is that really what you think?_

 _You just heard me think it kid._

 _Like that means anything. Is that how you really feel?_

 _Yes._

 _You're lying._

 _Why would I lie?_

 _Because it hurts?_

 _Life hurts._

 _And people think Blake's the emo one._

At some point during her internal conversation, she had been taken out of the public eye. Team RWBY was now in a locker room beneath the stands of the coliseum, abandoned now that the matches had been suspended for the day. Blake was checking and re-checking that all possible entrances were shut and locked. Weiss was pacing, her off-center ponytail swishing every time she turned. Yang was sat on a bench next to Ruby, one arm around her shoulder. She was very, very quiet. No puns, no snark. Not even a hint of the fire behind her eyes.

 _What happened to you?_

 _You've heard that twice now kid._

 _I heard the physical events. Not what it did to you. Tell me._

 _It's in the past. Or the future-past._

 _So were you. And now we've here._

 _Why do you care?_

 _Really? That's the question you ask? You're me! Why do I care. Why wouldn't I?_

 _Kid, let me up. We got things to do._

 _Oh._

 _Oh? You gonna stop fussing now?_

 _Nope._

 _Uggh._

 _Buuuut..._

 _But what? Feed us a cookie and then I'm free? You're so childish._

 _No. Let me talk to Yang._

 _We've gone over this already._

 _Three words. Three words to Yang, and then we can go._

 _What, I love you?_

 _No, but if you'll give me six I'll say that too._

 _You know what, fine. You're too energetic. Don't know how everyone put up with me for so long. Three words._

 _Thank you._

"Yang?"

"Sis?"

"Like Dad."

"What?"

 _What?_

 _What? Aren't we off to the headmaster's?_

 _Uggh. Fine, don't care._

Within the locker room, everyone had frozen as Ruby's latest nonsensical musings. Everyone except Yang, that is. She had reeled back, finding herself up against the nearest lockers. Ruby, being free of her sister's arm, used the opportunity to start towards the door. Her movements were no longer jilted, and her eyes had hardened back into flat disks. She made it halfway to the door.

"Blake! Bumblebee!" Yang suddenly shouted.

 _Oh good, what did you do kid?_

The other half of her mind was quiet for once. After hearing no response, she turned to see what Yang had planned, only to double over as a blow with the force to level a small house connected with her gut.

 _Kid, what the fu..._

Ruby passed out.

"You know, using her own team attacks against her isn't very nice." Blake's voice was level, her usual snark absent.

"Yeah, well, she asked me to."

"Did she? What the hell did you two do to your poor father?"

"Pssh, you mean what did he do to us."

"Your father was abusive?"

"What? No. He was my trainer."

"Not Ruby's?"

"That was Qrow."

"Well, that does explain some things."

"You two. Why, out of all possible options, did you decide to sucker punch our leader? A rocket boosted sucker punch, at that." Weiss' right eye was twitching, and she was rubbing the scar over her left.

"I just said she asked me to."

"She just said 'like Dad.' How the hell does that translate to 'knock me out'?"

Yang's eyes flickered to Weiss, then to anywhere in the room but her eyes. "That's kinda personal, Weiss. Real personal."

"You and the ninja cat just knocked out our leader. Either you explain, or I need to talk to Ozpin about mutiny."

"I- look, some of this isn't mine to tell okay? I'll give you what I can, but you'll need to ask Ruby for the rest. And I swear to God, if you ask her about this and she comes back to me anything less than exuberant, your family company won't be the only Schnee Dust."

"Yang Xiao Long, are you threatening me?"

"Yup."

"You- you're serious aren't you? You usually dance around the threats."

"Dead serious."

"Fine. I swear on my family name that I will treat this with the respect it is due."

"You're gonna have to do better than that. Promise you won't talk to Ruby about any of this."

"You just said I'd have to get half of it from her."

"Yes, but you're not getting it. She's not ready."

"She's childish, but what could be so bad that we can't talk about it?"

"Fine! Fine. Fine. I will not talk to Ruby about this unless she brings it up first. I _promise._ " She rolled her eyes as she said the last word.

"Okay. So you know how Ruby and I are sisters?"

"Wait, Blake doesn't have to promise?"

"I trust her."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, not my secrets. Keep talking, and you won't hear anything." Weiss glared at the blonde.

"So. Ruby and I are sisters."

"Obviously."

"Except we're not. We're half sisters."

"Wait, different parents?"

"Same dad, different moms."

"So?"

"So you notice we talk about Dad, but not any mother?"

"I hadn't until now, but yes."

"I'm the older one. My mother was first. She and my dad, they were on the same team here at Beacon. Team STRQ. Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen."

"Okay, so Xiao Long and Rose right?"

"Don't interrupt me. So Qrow's my uncle. That makes Raven my mom. When she and my dad had me, they were the happiest people on Remnant. But then she left. She left me. She left dad. I... no one knows why. She just disappeared one day."

"Yang... I'm sorr-"

"I said don't interrupt me. Qrow was off trying to track down his sister. Dad didn't take it well. Summer was the only one there for him. A little while after that, they had Ruby. Once she recovered, Mom went back to being a huntress. One day... one day she didn't come back." Yang sniffled. "Dad took losing a second person even worse. We didn't see him for a while. I was just a kid, But I had to look after my little sis. Qrow dropped off food for us, but he was a hunter too. He couldn't stay as long as he wanted. I don't remember how long it went on like that. I try not to. The next time I saw Dad, Qrow was beating the crap out of him. They were shouting. I didn't hear exactly what it was, but I could tell Qrow wasn't angry. Not angry like I get. He looked sad. And Dad... Dad was... he wasn't the same. He lost a lot of weight. He couldn't even defend himself. He came back to us after that, but he kept trying to sneak off at night. He always came back after a little while with new bruises. Qrow never said, but I think he kept him there for us. And that's just Dad. I didn't take it that well either. But I had Ruby to take care of. A small part of me still hasn't forgiven him for leaving too, you know? It still hurts. It's why I'm so protective of Ruby. She's the only one who never left."

"Yang..." Blake's hand found its way to the blonde's shuddering shoulders. The only sound for a moment was sniffling.

"And Ruby. I don't know exactly how Ruby took it. But that cheerful attitude she has? That's pretty new. I don't think it's fake, but no one's like that all the time. She always kept the details to herself. So when I heard 'Like Dad', what else was I supposed to think? She remembers when he came back. She remembers what it took to get him back to us."

Weiss gently coaxed the brawler to a seat, next to the sprawled unconscious reaper. She glanced at Blake, and Blake nodded. She walked off, rummaging through nearby lockers until she found an empty thermos. She filled it with water from a nearby sink, and heated it with Myrtenaster's fire dust. She returned to find Blake mimic-ing Yang's early position with her younger sister, one arm around the larger girl's shoulders.

"Yang, I have some water. It's not quite tea, but we don't really have any..." She held it toward Yang.

Instead of taking the thermos however, Yang traced idle shapes on Ruby's cape. "You know, she got this cape from Mom. They looked so much alike... So when Mom got her one to match her own, she was so happy. Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper. Summer Rose, the White Reaper. She always told me how she wanted to be just like Mom when she grew up." A few tears fell to the cloak, darkening small sections of it. "I'm sure Mom's proud, Rubes. She always was." The brawler broke into sobs, falling to the side of her sister, clutching her like the only lifeline in a terrible storm.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I felt I wanted to better distinguish Ruby and Future Ruby, so the previous chapter and this one is the start of that. No one goes through trauma like Future Ruby did unchanged. To address concerns on how close I can stick to canon, I meant major story beats. The attack on Beacon is planned by Salem's faction, not much Ruby can do to stop it. After that, They would go to Haven again, just for slightly different reasons. Many of the same scenes, just different contexts, if that makes sense. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the feedback!**


	11. Tension

_"I mean, uh, yeah just a little. But at this pace, you'll be combat ready in no time!"_

 ** _Penny..._**

 _"How do you handle all of this?!"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm... scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, than I thought was possible. I always knew I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this? Who would ask for this?"_

 ** _Who would? No one._**

 _"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But you're right. None of us asked for this either. We just have to press on and-"_

 _"How can you be so confident?! People have tried to kill you! The world's about to go to war all over again! How are you okay with_ _ **any**_ _of this?"_

 ** _I'm not._**

 _"When Beacon fell, I lost two of my friends, Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't know them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the mist kind-hearted people I have ever met. But that didn't save them. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And Penny... was killed... just to make a statement."_

 _"I **am** scared, but not just for me. What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody, and **that** scares me most of all. Pyrrha... Penny... I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I lost them, that I didn't wish I had spent more time with them. If it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was. So that's what I choose to do - to keep moving forward."_

 _ **Forward, unto our graves.**_

Inside Team RWBY's dorm room, Ruby Rose tossed and turned on her bed.

"Handcuffs? Really Yang? Why do you even own those? And why are they pink?"

Yang winked. "You really wanna know Ice Queen?"

"What is-"

"Weiss. You don't wanna know. Let it go." Blake said, turning a page in the book she was skimming. "Though I would like to know why exactly we handcuffed her to her bed."

"I told you, she was gonna run like Dad did. She wanted me to stop her."

"Or is that just your paranoia talking, you oaf? Why would she want us to imprison her?"

Before Yang could retort, the sound of a scroll being called caught their attention. Yang checked hers, finding it inert, and saw Weiss do the same."

"Ruby's." Stated Blake, throwing it at Yang.

"Remind me when you went through her pockets again?"

"I didn't. She dropped it when she was having her seizure."

"That wasn't a seizure and you're well aware..." The amount of attention Yang devoted to her bickering teammates quickly dwindled as she saw the name on the device. Professor Ozpin. She swallowed, her dry throat scrapping at itself weakly. Her finger hovered over the answer button, unable to force herself to do it.

"So what, you'd be okay with him cancelling the festival?"

"I wouldn't care one way or the other."

"Of course, how could..."

The scroll fell silent. Yang stared at the blank screen. Then, it lit up again. This time, Uncle Qrow. She could bring herself to answer this time.

"Qrow?"

"Firecracker? Why... Nevermind. Where's Ruby?"

"She's asleep. Why?"

"Ruby. Asleep. Before dinner. Why am I skeptical?"

"Because you're an ass?"

Qrow tsked. "Watch your tongue, young lady."

"That'll happen when you stop drinking."

"So when Goodwitch gets that stick out of her ass?" Yang heard a small crash in the background.

"Like that'll ever happen. Why are you calling Qrow?"

"Because Oz and I were waiting for her. She told us to. And now she's asleep. I smell something weird, and it's not roses."

"You sound like Dad."

"Ah crap. I'm gonna have to go kick his butt again."

"Um. Qrow. About that."

"What? He still sore?"

"No, he insists you got lucky last time."

"He's right."

"What?"

"He slipped on a particularly wet rock. Smacked his head. Had to help the old fart back to your house."

"That's Dad alright. So clumsy. But that's not what I was gonna say."

"Get on with it kid. I got shit to do."

"You remember when Mom died?" Silence came from the other end of the call. "When Dad... got lost?"

The voice that came through was strained. "Yeah, kid. I do."

"I think Ruby's doing something similar..."

"Yang. First you say she's asleep, now you say she's run away. What's going on?"

"I, um. I knocked her out."

A sigh. "Like parent like child. See a problem? Keep hitting it til it isn't a problem. She's alive, right firecracker?"

"Wait, you're the one who beat Dad up. And of course! She's my little sister."

"Fine. You in your dorm? We'll be there soon."

"Wait, who-" The line died. Yang looked up to see Blake starring at a book she knew she had finished already, and Weiss pointedly inspecting her finger nails. She addressed them. "Guys, we got company coming. Uncle Qrow, I think Ozpin, maybe other people. Dunno."

Blake looked up. "And our leader is handcuffed to the bed. Aaand you swallowed the key."

"Qrow will get it!"

"Even if he does, what about Ozpin? He wanted to talk to Ruby yes? She's out cold, and stuck in here. I listened to you in the locker room because I thought you had a plan. I'm already regretting my decision."

"So you admit it!" Weiss sprang to her feet.

"Guys. Argue later, panic now. What do?"

"You're insufferable..."

"Yang, you trust Qrow right? We could just lea-"

"Not leaving Ruby. Not an option."

"I'm out of ideas." Blake said plainly. Yang face-palmed.

Silence settled in the room. This silence was interrupted not by a knock on the door, but a screech out the window. When the girls turned to look, they saw a crow and a raven pecking and batting at each other. They eventually took off, the crow giving a triumphant caw. Just then, a knock sounded through the room. Weiss was closest to the door, and thus answered. When the door was part-way open, Glynda Goodwitch pushed her way through, whose eyes instantly locked on Ruby, and she frowned. She was followed by Ozpin moments later, who already had a frown upon his features. His eyes lingered on Ruby for a moment, and then shifted to the window. "Girls, I hate to impose, but I believe Ms. Rose has gotten cold. Perhaps we should close the window?"

The girls nodded mutely, and Blake shut the window. As she drew the blinds, Yang spoke up. "What, not gonna ask about the handcuffs?" Blake flinched, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, and Yang joined Blake after a moment. "Right, poor comedic timing. Sorry... Where's Qrow?"

"Mr. Branwen had something he had to take care of. He should be join-"

"Mr. Branwen, eh Glynda? Ol' Oz is good for you, that's the most polite name you've ever given me." As Qrow spoke, he close the door behind him. Seven people in the same small room was cramped, and so the girls quickly retreated to their beds. Weiss gestured to the desks on the other side of the room, and Glynda and Ozpin each took a seat. Qrow simply leaned back against the door. Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Qrow, why'd you want to talk to my sister?" She didn't miss how pink eyes flicked to Ozpin once before returning to her own lilac.

"Firecracker, what are the chances we could speak to her on our own?" Lilac eyes gained a crimson edge.

"Somewhere between 'none' and 'fuck you'."

"Language, kid."

"It's quite alright Qrow. Ms. Xiao Long is quite right to be upset. Imagine how this looks from her end for a moment." Another sip.

"Well shit Oz, when you put it that way..."

"Language, Qrow." The corners of the headmaster's lips were tilted ever so slightly upward.

"Ah shut it. You never cared when I was your student."

"But you are a teacher now, Mr. Branwen. You must set a good example!" Glynda snorted at the obvious sarcasm in Ozpin's words.

"No... no..." Yang was on her feet instantly, seeming to pop into existence next to her sister's slumbering form.

"Ruby? You awake?" Her question went unanswered.

Blake looked at the headmaster, choosing the relative calm moment to speak up. "She's been having nightmares every night since the first one. She thinks we haven't noticed." Yang nodded hurriedly, her eyes never leaving Ruby's face. Ozpin locked eyes with Qrow, seeming to hold a wordless conversation.

Then, Weiss spoke up. "You obviously know something. Between the nightmares, how weird she's been acting, and what you said back at the arena. Why are you keeping it from us? Why is she keeping it from us? We're her teammates."

"Ice Queen. S-"

"You know how poorly my sister reacts to that. Why would you assume I would be different? My name is Weiss."

"Snowflake then, whatever. We really need Ruby awake for this."

"So she can speak in riddles to Ozpin and leave?" Qrow frowned.

"You know, you and Winter are pretty damn similar. I don't know how the kid puts up with you."

"Uncle Qrow, please stop antagonizing her."

"Fine, firecracker. Got you to tease anyway."

"Sure, when it's time for teasing. Now's the time for talking. So talk."

"How hard did you hit her anyway?"

"Who says I hit her?"

"You knocked her out. You're not the subtle type. It's either that or kitty cat over there slipped her something." Blake instantly drew her weapons, bow flat against her skull. Ozpin raised a hand.

"Ms. Belladona. Qrow is trustworthy. I trust him with my life, and those of all my students. I'm sure both Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long will vouch for him as well. If you still wish to fight him, I will have to ask you to postpone it for now."

Qrow shrugged. "Woops. Forgot it was a touchy subject."

Blake lowered her weapons, but failed to sheathe them. "How do you know?"

"You mean aside from the fact that your bow moves just as easily as the ears beneath them?"

"...I was not aware I let them move."

"It's not very much. But most trained huntsmen could probably spot it. The movements don't follow the wind. Now, back to Ruby. How hard did you hit her, Yang?"

"Not very hard."

"She's out cold. And you don't pull punches."

"She used my weapon as well as recoil from hers."

"Blake, you traitor!"

"Damn kid. You needed her out. What did she do?"

"Hey, snow cone over there had to freeze her first."

Qrow let his hand slap over his face. "So you all attacked her. Whatever. Not here for blame. How long do you think she'll be out?"

"Honestly, she'd usually be up by now. I've hit her harder sparring."

"So what gives?"

"I thought you'd have the answer to that."

"Kid, I stab things for a living. I don't know shit about medicine. You got any ideas Oz?"

"One. It's a bad idea though."

"Since when do you have bad ideas?"

"We've had that discussion before."

"So what's your idea?"

"Well, similar to how my aura-"

"Don't care. Do it." Ozpin rose and approached the bed suspended by ropes. He would have to ask about that at some point. Later. He placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, and gave a small smile. When she allowed him by, he focused his aura into his right hand, watching as a faint green glow enveloped it. He moved his hand toward the brunette's forehead.

"Bad idea, Oz." Silver eyes stared down olive.


	12. Anger

"And why would this be a bad idea Ms. Rose?"

"Attacking me? Do I really need to elaborate?"

"I was doing nothing of the sort."

"Reaching for a young girl with an active aura? What else could you possibly be doing?"

"Waking you up." At these words, Ruby looked around. Her dorm room, team RWBY. Uncle Qrow. Goodwitch? She attempted to get up, only to be halted by a tug on her right wrist.

"...Why am I chained to my bed?"

"Because you asked me to, sis."

"I did?"

 _I did._

"Shut it kid." Qrow raised an eyebrow. Ozpin blinked. Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. Blake's ribbon again flattened to her head, Weiss folded her hands, and Yang leaned forward, worried.

"Rubes, who are you talking to?"

"Great, just great. On the list of 'things between me and Salem', I can now add myself! Perfect."

"What's Sa-"

 _Serves you right._

"I said shut it kid."

"Ms. Rose, I must ask you to avoid that train of thought."

"Like you're one to talk Oz. I remember when you took Oscar for a joyride." Yang snickered. Ozpin frowned.

"Ms. Rose, I do not have the slightest idea what you're talking about. That aside, that was not the train of thought I was referring to."

"Oh, so you meant the one where we're all about to die?"

"Ms. Rose, you're obviously dealing with some trauma. We're here..."

As Ozpin and Ruby continued to argue, Weiss made her way over to Qrow. She leaned against the wall next to the door, hands clasped behind her back. "Mr. Branwen?"

"Just Qrow, snow cone." Her nose wrinkled.

"Qrow. Do you know what she's talking about? She hasn't talked to any of us except to be extraordinarily vague."

He sighed. "I do."

"And you're not going to tell us?"

"No."

"Why!?"

He shrugged. "Ain't my decision, kid. It used to be Ozpin's choice. Now, I guess it's up to the two of them." He gestured to the argument. Ruby was as close as she could physically get to Ozpin, anger clear on her face. She was only held back by the handcuffs. "And you can see how that's going."

"Wait, so she isn't crazy? She's not in the middle of a dissociative episode?"

Qrow snorted. "You Schnees and reading into things too well. No, she's not. You want more than that, ask her yourself."

"Didn't you just say that wouldn't go well?"

"Look who's been paying attention. You should give your sister some lessons."

"You leave Winter out of this!"

"So you want an in, right? A way to get your foot in the metaphorical door?"

"I-yes."

"Ask her how old she is."

"She's fifteen. What would the answer to that question do for me?"

"It ain't for you. Trust me."

"Trust you? Hardly."

"It's a figure of speech kid."

"I'm well aware. I just don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I'm done talking." He pulled out his flask. Weiss sneered in disgust.

"... and who the hell thinks that the best place for the most dangerous things known to mankind is in a school full of hormonal teenagers?! I mean really!"

"Ms. Rose, that is neither here nor there, I wan-"

"Oh yes Oz, because what you want is so important. Ever consider you actions have hurt more than helped?"

"Every day Ms. Rose. But I am only human. I only take actions I see as justified. Hindsight proves me wrong much of the time, but I try to learn from it."

"Are you human? Were you ever? Am I?"

"I'm not sure, Ms. Rose."

"Wait, Professor Ozpin. What do you mean you're not sure?" Weiss cut into the argument. Ozpin broke eye contact with Ruby to look at Weiss. He looked... guilty?

"I-"

"Don't you dare."

"I am-"

"Ozpin. Don't you fucking dare."

"Ms. Rose. What does it mean to be human?"

"I'd say ask Mom, but she's gone. Just another of your many mistakes, huh?"

"Is that was this is about? Ruby-"

"No, that's not it. Or not all of it. I know what happened to Team STRQ... Team RWBY. I refuse to allow it to happen again."

"Allow what to happen again, Ruby?"

"You find a group of people you like. You bring them together, and tell them things. Those things tear whatever bonds they had apart. In the end, they die. Whether its a physical death or the death of who they were before you got to them, it doesn't matter. I know you mean well. But I know you won't change. I won't let it happen again. They mean too much. I'll deal with it. Alone."

"I don't think your team agrees."

"I don't give a damn! I-"

 _I do. I want them to know._

"Shut up. Shut up shut up shutupshutupshutupshutup! You don't know what you're talking about kid! No one else needs to die! I can handle this!"

 _No, we can't. I've seen your memories. You barely beat Cinder. It's the nightmare we have most often. Killing her broke you, didn't it? The first life you took._

"It was necessary!"

 _It was. But that didn't make it okay._

"I was fine! I took Oscar and made it out of Atlas!"

At the mention of her home kingdom, Weiss again spoke up. "Atlas? Wait who's Oscar?"

 _But you killed someone. Even if they killed Pyrrha, killed Weiss, killed Qrow. Did that make it okay? Did anything?_

"They're all still alive! They're right here!"

 _And that's what I've been telling you. Funny how it makes your point now, not mine._

"What point?!"

 _Did you ever have time to mourn, Ruby?_

"Mourning is for the living."

 _And what are you doing now?_

"It's not the same!"

"Ruby!" Ruby lunged at the heiress, her battle sense overriding conscious thought when she heard the loud sound. The only thing that stopped her were the handcuffs. She stopped. Something was wrong. Weiss looked normal, but for one thing? What was it? Weiss was always pale, that couldn't be it. Her gaze had always seen right through Ruby. No, the eyes were right too. Or were they? More detail. Nostrils flared. But eyebrows level? She wasn't angry. What, then? A whimper.

It clicked.

* * *

"Wait, Professor Ozpin. What do you mean you're not sure?" Weiss cut into the argument. Ozpin broke eye contact with Ruby to look at Weiss. He looked... guilty?

"I-"

"Don't you dare."

"I am-"

"Ozpin. Don't you fucking dare."

"Ms. Rose. What does it mean to be human?"

"I'd say ask Mom, but she's gone. Just another of your many mistakes, huh?"

"Is that was this is about? Ruby-"

"No, that's not it. Or not all of it. I know what happened to Team STRQ... Team RWBY. I refuse to allow it to happen again."

"Allow what to happen again, Ruby?"

"You find a group of people you like. You bring them together, and tell them things. Those things tear whatever bonds they had apart. In the end, they die. Whether its a physical death or the death of who they were before you got to them, it doesn't matter. I know you mean well. But I know you won't change. I won't let it happen again. They mean too much. I'll deal with it. Alone."

Weiss' head jerked up. That didn't sound like Ruby. She could see her teammates had had the same reaction.

"I don't think your team agrees."

"I don't give a damn! I-"

Weiss watched as Ruby's silver eyes flashed to the side, starring at nothing.

"Shut up. Shut up shut up shutupshutupshutupshutup! You don't know what you're talking about kid! No one else needs to die! I can handle this!"

Kid? Who, what, was Ruby talking to? Who was dead?

"It was necessary!"

What?

"I was fine! I took Oscar and made it out of Atlas!"

At the mention of her home kingdom, Weiss again spoke up. "Atlas? Wait who's Oscar?"

"They're all still alive! They're right here!"

Wait, so no one was dead?

"What point?!"

Again, complete nonsense.

"Mourning is for the living."

Okay, back to the maybe dead people?

"It's not the same!"

Okay, enough. She needed Ruby to calm down. "Ruby!" She watched the younger girl turn in slow motion. Her face slowly twisting into a snarl, arms reaching out toward Weiss, one hand closed into a fist, the other like a claw. And then she stopped, right arm first, then the rest of her body following. A gasping breath. Facial features softened, slowly falling neutral. Weiss felt her eyes burn. Her cheeks felt wet. It took her a second.

* * *

Weiss was crying. It was Ruby's fault.


	13. Hatred

_Huh. She's not supposed to cry until Haven._

 _No! Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeout!_

 _Huh?_

 _You meanie! Let me talk to Weiss right now!_

 _Why?_

 _Because you made her cry!_

 _So?_

 _So? So?! So, you're awful! She's our best friend! I don't want her to be upset._

 _She's not your friend by choice you know. If she had the choice, you would have been left back in the Emerald Forest. She was forced to be close to you. She'd change it if she could._

 _You said she came back!_

 _After her family all but abandoned her. Team RWBY was all she had left._

 _Because we're her friends._

 _Because she was forced to be with us. If she had had her way in the forest, then all she would have had was Pyrrha. And she died. It was a matter of luck, nothing more._

 _Luck is how we meet everyone important to us._

 _I was so naive._

 _And I became so pessimistic._

 _More like I opened my eyes. See enough people die, you stop seeing the world through Rose colored glasses. Why do you think Raven left?_

 _You know what? No. No more. Let me talk. Or else._

 _Or else what Kid?_

 _I don't know. But when I figure it out, you're gonna regret it._

 _Right. Good luck with that._

Ruby's gaze turned toward the pink handcuff. Pink? A question that doesn't need an answer. She focused her aura in her wrist, and pulled. The metal gave way after a moment, freeing her. However, she felt her aura linger. It seemed to be pushing down against her flesh. Little Red wanted to fight her? She wouldn't win. You don't last as long as she had without being damn good at aura control. She took in the people around her. Ozpin, an impassive facade attached to his already stoic face. Glynda, her trademark scowl. Qrow looked like he had indigestion. What a drunkard. Her eyes shifted. Blake, eyes wide but pupils narrow. Weiss, curled in on herself on the floor. Yang, lost in thought. She took in the room next. Door blocked, Qrow was more at attention than he appeared. Window, closed and locked. She didn't fancy he chances of making it out of said window while Glynda and her telekinesis was in the room. Bathroom? Blocked by suitcases? When... Glynda. Right. This was going to be difficult to get out of.

"Ms. Rose, that level of aura control is something we normally expect of recent graduates of this university. Did your Uncle also teach you that?"

"Like shit I did Oz. She never took lessons on anything except her precious scythe well."

"Mm. Another mystery. Ms. Schnee, are you alright?"

Ruby looked back to the heiress. Still collapsed. Pathetic. She was as good as dead like that. She heard motion above her line of sight, and reacted more on instinct than actual thought. Her aura caught a hard hit, flaring visibly. Yang?

"What the fuck, Ruby?!"

Right. Hotheaded Yang. Could never stop and think. It's why she was taken from Ruby. She only ever saw what was right in front of her nose.

"Ruby Rose, so help me, if I have to beat you black and blue and drag you in front of Dad myself I will. Why. Are. You. Acting. Like. This."

If Ruby weren't so used to actual bullets, each word would have felt like a shotgun slug to the chest. As it stood, however, it had little impact. She looked at Qrow. Frowning. He mirrored her action. No chance to go through him, then. Perhaps the window was her best bet. She looked at Glynda. The older woman was focused on Weiss. Perfect. Ruby lunged toward the window.

She made it as far as shattering the glass before she felt a heavy weight on her back. How? Glynda was good, but Ruby was so much faster. Oz couldn't have stopped her either. The little Ruby? Laughable. She had no place to stand in a contest of strength. Still within the slow motion her semblance made her see the world through, she looked out again. No one in the room had moved yet. Qrow's eyes were on the window, but they weren't focused on her. The sound couldn't have reached him yet anyway. Blake had a single hand on Gambol Shroud, likely from when Ruby had first broken the handcuffs. The ribbon was still coiled around it. Glynda and Weiss didn't even seem to acknowledge her existence. Ozpin was sipping from his mug. Yang was still mid punch. Maybe she had underestimated her younger self.

 _Kid?_

No response. She looked around again. Nothing different. But the weight grew larger. She looked down at herself. Cloak billowed out, still following the motion she had made. The weight grew again. What was it?

 _Kid, what the hell did you do?_

The room began to grow darker. Her eyes widened. This was too similar to one of Salem's favorite tactics. But she shouldn't even be aware of Ruby yet. But she could hear the snarling and screaming of grimm. She blinked. The room and its occupants seemed to be a mere outline now, barely standing out against the black background. Instinctively, she reached behind her eyes, to the power that never seemed quite as right as it did as when she used it to slay the grimm. The first sparkles of white light began to stretch from her silver irises. Her mind cleared. No more extraneous detail. Find the enemy. Destroy it. Her eyes swiveled, searching. No grimm? She felt cold. So cold. The background seemed more grey than black now. A bright light nearly blinded her. A grimm! No, that wasn't right. It was a queen lancer, but it was a stark white. It had an aura. What? The sparks behind her eyes faded. No enemies. A flash of white next to her, stealing her attention. A glyph? But Weiss was dead. No, crying. Weiss died in the future. A figure blew by her. Myrtenaster? What? Weiss stood to her right, rapier piecing a beowolf directly between its' eyes, right hand gripping at her waist. To her left, the lancer fired its' stinger into the sea of grimm before her. Grimm?! But she couldn't see them. Not with her power, at least. Normal eyes saw the monstrous shapes just fine, but pulling on the power made them all vanish. It made no sense.

The distance between her and Weiss expanded rapidly. Where before she could have drawn the heiress into an embrace, she was now little more than a speck on the horizon. A scream. She could feel her legs moving. Each step seemed to bring her further away. Her arm reached out. Not Weiss. She was one of the few she had left.

Suddenly, she was again surrounded by grimm that didn't really exist. She could see them, could hear them, could smell them, but she couldn't feel them. Her gaze fell. Black boots, upon snow. Most of it was white. Ahead of her toes, a pink tinge started. Red snow? Blood. Whose? White button down. Red cape. Shit.

She shook her head. The dorm room was around her. Five pairs of eyes upon her.

 _Kid, you been digging around in my head again?_

Still no reply. She watched as Glynda's hand slowly rose, and she could feel the beginning of a tug on her body. Damn. She got caught. But Glynda's hand fell on Qrow's shoulder? Then what... She shuddered. Five pairs? Who was missing? Ozpin. Qrow. Yang. Blake. Glynda. Weiss? She shuddered again. And felt another shudder. The snow returned.

Since when did snow have a tiara? Since when was it warm?

"Ruby."

Actually, since when did it snow inside?

"You dolt."

More importantly, snow didn't breath.

"You're hurting."

Snow didn't come in strands either.

"Don't bury it."

Snow also didn't cry.

"That's not how you deal with it."

How do you deal with it? She'd never known. Not since Summer died. Time heals all wounds? What about those that fester? The ones that aren't gonna kill you at first. The ones that just get worse and worse. One day, the limb gives out on you. The next, you can't move it. The next, its black, like the grimm. You either cut it off, or die.

The limb is just in your head. You're not physically attached to the ones you love. You can still feel the pain. But the wound isn't there.

You talk to a doctor about it. The doctor tells you it's all in your head. So you push it down, and smile.

The next time it happens, the doctor frowns. he tells you the same thing. So you push it down, and try to smile.

The next, the doctor doesn't help. He's gone too. SO you push it down, and do your damn job.

Maybe you should have looked where you were pushing it all to.

She didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

 _She didn't. But it will be okay. Talk to her. Or at least let me, and listen. Really listen. She is our friend._

 _It hurts kid. I loved them all._

 _I know._

 _I hated myself for letting them down._

 _I know._

 _I always hated myself. If I were better, Mom would still be here._

 _I know. It's not true, but I know._

 _I think I know too._

 _So?_

 _I'm so sorry._

"I'm so sorry."


	14. The Talk (Part One)

It had been a weird day. Ruby had been acting weird for weeks, so Blake had been on the lookout. She had recently told the other two that Ruby had been having nightmares every night. Armed with this information, Weiss had stalked off to the library, muttering something about night terrors. Yang had looked sick. Why hadn't Ruby told her? But she had told her something, at least. But Mercury attacking after their supposed match hadn't made sense. And what was Qrow talking about?

Then, Mercury had proven Ruby right. Before she could ask how she had known, Professor Ozpin had come to take her away. It was sheer luck that kept Team RWBY together then, Yang supposed. Ozpin could very well have forced Ruby away then, but Ozpin had listened to the reaper. Then, Ruby had run from her sister. Or tried to. Weiss had frozen her before she got too far thanks to Blake, and then they had finally gotten a chance to talk. Aaaand Ruby had told her to knock her out. What the fuck.

So she had handcuffed her. If Ruby was trying to run, she wouldn't get the chance. Then the Ice Queen herself was crying. That somehow made less sense than Ruby keeping secrets from her big sister. It just did not compute. So she punched her sister. Maybe things would make sense again if she could just beat it into her. Then the world flashed red, and suddenly the Ice Queen was hugging, **_hugging_** , the reaper. And they were both crying.

Yang had woken up on the wrong side of the bed on the wrong planet in the wrong universe, obviously. She should go back to sleep.

Blake supposed there were worse ways to find out how sturdy the dorm room window was. Emphasis on was. Ruby did one hell of a number on it. Was that a glass piece embedded in the door? **Behind** Qrow? She decided the pursuit of that question would confuse her more than leaving it be.

"Ms. Goodwitch, the window, please."

"Yes, Professor."

Blake idly watched as the older women knit the broken glass together with her semblance. She lifted and eyebrow when she heard Qrow swear under his breath, and saw a small cut trickling red on his left thumb. Then she heard the rusting of blankets and sheets. Leaning over the side of her bunk, she was treated to the sight of a completely emotionless Yang robotic-ly climbing into bed, pulling the blanket up, and closing her eyes.

Definitely a weird day. What next? Magic?

"Weiss, I'm so sorry."

"I know. I am, too."

"No, you shouldn't be. You were the normal one here. Oz? I still mean it."

"Norma-"

"Are you certain about that Ms. Rose?"

"How about this. We tell them about me. No more. Not how, not why, just what."

"That's literally what we've been asking for weeks you dolt."

"Do you really trust me so little Ms. Rose?"

"I trust you a great deal. This isn't about trust."

"It isn't? It sounds to me like you don't trust my judgement."

"I do in some ways and in others I don't. Look, we're talking in circles here. Can I just go ahead and explain?"

"Very well. This was always up to you."

Ruby flinched. "Stop quoting yourself Oz." He paused mid sip. "It's the last thing you ever said to me."

"I see."

"Ruby Rose, I am not going to stand here all day and listen to you bicker with a man twice your age."

"You're not standing Weissicle. Pretty sure you're using me as a rest. And Oz isn't twice my age."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Really, how old are you?" The question was directed at the headmaster, but Ruby answered.

"Eighteen."

Yang was still listening, as much as she didn't want to. 'How old are you?' 'Eighteen.' Definitely the wrong universe. She rolled over.

Weiss looked back at Ruby, surprise written into her face. "Ruby, you're fifteen."

"Right."

"You just said you were eighteen."

"That's also right."

"How can you be both fifteen and eighteen?"

Ruby shrugged. "Magic."

"You know, I thought you were going to explain things."

"I am."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I, as in the girl standing before you, am fifteen years old. I, as in the girl speaking, am eighteen years old."

"You make it sound like you're two different people."

"Yup. I'm Ruby Rose. It's good to see you alive, Weiss." Ruby's aura flared slightly. "And I'm Ruby Rose! We already met."

Weiss glared at Qrow. "Not a dissociative episode, huh?"

"Doesn't count if there really are two of them."

"What?"

Ruby's aura flared again. "I'm Ruby. From the future! OOooooo, spooky."

Weiss loosened her grip on the younger(?) girl. She stamped her way over to Qrow, making piercing eye contact the whole time. Faster than he could react, she snatched his flask, and took a large gulp. She handed it back, wiped her mouth, and stamped back in front of Ruby, placing her hand on her hips.

"You're from the future."

"Yep!"

"You look exactly the same."

"That's because it's Ruby's body."

"I thought you were Ruby."

"I am."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby. Please. Tell me what's going on. In a way I can understand."

Ruby frowned. "I was trying." She looked around. "Heeeeeey Blake?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Where'd that book you were reading when we met go?"

"Uhh..."

"It's important!"

"You say everything is important." Ruby started pouting. "Agh, fine. Just stop with the eyes. I think it's holding up my bed." Blake realized her mistake as the bed started shaking. The red blur sorting through her books faster than the eye could follow wasn't exactly trying to be gentle.

Yang was dreaming about an earthquake and a tornado, at the same time.

Weiss looked at Qrow. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"Fuck off, snowflake. Pull that again, and the fact that Ruby likes you won't be good enough to save you."

"Found it!" The young leader re-appeared in front of the heiress, and thrust a book into her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"The man with two souls?"

"That's me!"

"You're a woman."

"Not the point!"

Ozpin cleared his throat. "If I may..."

"Oz, I swear, if that sentence goes where I think it's going you'll be going by Oscar very, very soon."

"Weiss, Ruby has a tag-a-long."

"What?"

"She has two souls."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well, I suppose it's more like one soul with two heads?" Ruby cut in. "I mean we're both me, but I'm older."

"That makes even less sense."

"Okay, look. We both know I'm as good at talking as Yang is at getting haircuts. So I'm going to tell you the absolute basics, and then you can ask questions."

Weiss shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Go on."

"I'm Ruby! From three years in the future. Where everyone died. Even you. Even me."

"There are so many things wrong with that I don't know where to begin."

"That's not a question." Ruby's aura came to life once more. "Weeeeeeiss, I'm telling the truth. I mean she is? Uggh. I hate talking."

"Why do you keep raising your aura?"

"That's how we switch who's talking!"

"You're very dedicated to this."

"To what?"

"This joke."

"It's not a joke."

"I agree. It's terrible."

"No, I mean, it's the truth."

 _Well this is going well._

 _You got any better ideas?_

 _Not unless we teach Weiss how to communicate with Crescent Rose._

 _I keep telling her she can talk!_


	15. The Talk (Part Two)

_Well, I just got an idea. It's not a good one._

 _What do you mean?_

 _I could tell her something she hasn't told you yet._

 _Oh! Perfect!_

 _But..._

 _But?_

 _But it's not a good thing. It's something she hides because it sucks._

 _Oh. Does she have another scar?_

 _Only in the same way I do._

 _You don't have a body._

 _Yeah._

 _So she's a time traveler too?_

 _You absolute dunce._

 _Hey!_

 _Look, are you okay with making her cry again if she believes us?_

 _No! But I mean, it's really important... But I don't want her to cry!_

 _If I say it, will you comfort her?_

 _Of course!_

 _This is gonna suck._

"...uuuuby."

Ruby felt her aura flicker again as the older Ruby took control.

"Weiss."

"There you are. Why are you spacing out when you're supposed to be explaining things?"

"Weiss. Your tenth birthday sucked."

 _She had a bad party?_

"W-what?"

"Your mom was late."

"How coul-"

"And your dad got pissed."

"Bu-"

"He snapped. Told her he never loved her. Only married her for the name. It tore your family apart."

"Ru-" Her voice was cut off by sobs. Where she had been pacing the room, the heiress fell to the floor, covering her face, and broke down.

 _Shit. Shitshitshitshit._

 _Me. Now._

"Weiss! Oh my god I'm sorry!" Ruby and Weiss disappeared as the young girl tackled the older one, red cloak finally settling over the two girls. The tackle-hug had knocked Weiss onto her back, but even the weight of the girl on her torso and the cloak over her face did little to muffle the anguish."Yang! Yang Xiao Long, get down here right now!"

Yang only grumbled. It sounded suspiciously like 'let me... right universe... normal...'. "Blake! Blake please get her down here! You too!"

"Um. Ruby..."

"I mean it! Weiss needs us!"

"Ruby."

"It wasn't her fault!"

"Ruby. I-"

"I shouldn't have let her say that. Damn it!"

"Ruby! You-"

"I mean I know that I said that, but it's the me that's not me, and I didn't say what I was going to say to her, and now she's so sad and I need to fix it and she didn't deserve that and-"

"RUBY! I'm trying. **That** is in the way." Ruby risked raising her head from where she had buried it in Weiss' trembling shoulder, and after blowing her cloak off of her face, looked up. There, suspended by a brilliant white snowflake glyph composed of swords, sat an enormous white armored gauntlet. In the gauntlet's hand was a sword, nearly the length of the beds it hover between. The arm was swinging back and forth wildly, and the ropes holding Ruby's bed up had already fallen victim to it's flailings.

Across the room, the three adults present seemed to be taking in the placement of the girls' beds for the first time. Qrow was struggling to suppress laughter, the occasional snort eeking out. Glynda appeared to be having a stroke, her face twitching and hands held in front of her, clutching at the air in the vague direction of the books supporting the bed Blake had just abdicated. Ozpin had his scroll out... was he taking pictures?

 _Uh..._

 _What?_

 _She's not supposed to have that yet..._

 _What IS that?_

 _That, is a summon. I think it's part of the grimm her father made her fight._

 _Wait, he made her fight it?_

 _Uh..._

 _Hey, me?_

 _Yeah Kid?_

 _What was Weiss' dad like?_

 _You wouldn't like him._

 _What was he like?_

 _Cold. Mean._

 _Is Weiss okay?_

 _No. It hurt when mom didn't come back, right?_

 _Y-yeah._

 _Weiss' parents were never there in the first place._

 _That's awful!_

 _Yeah, kid. Team RWBY is her family now. Be there for her. Like I wasn't._

 _But you were, weren't you?_

 _She died._

 _It wasn't your fault._

 _Doesn't matter. We can play the blame game later. Weiss needs you._

 _Wait, what are we gonna do about the arm thing?_

 _She should pass out soon._

 _What?!_

 _It takes a lot of aura._

 _This sucks._

 _Yeah._

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Could you wake Yang up please?"

"Firecracker ain't asleep kid."

"I know. But I need her down here. Weiss' summon should be gone soon."

"Wait, Ruby, you know what that thing is?"

"Blake, I just told you I'm from the future. Sort of. I wasn't lying."

"Still don't believe you."

 _Tell her Ghira and Kali miss her._

"Ghira and Kali miss you, you know."

 _Who?_

 _Her parents._

"Do I talk in my sleep?"

"Blake, you hardly sleep. And if you did, wouldn't you call them mom and dad?"

"I'll think about it."

Weiss' summon dimmed, and eventually faded. Qrow walked over to Yang, and shook her shoulder. When she drew the blanket higher, he drew Harbinger as he touched her hair. The flaming punch that followed sent the rest of Ruby's bed tumbling to the floor. Glynda whimpered.

"Yang! Less killing favorite uncles, more hugging Weiss."

At least that sounded like the right Ruby to Yang. Maybe she had gotten back to the right universe after all. But then again, her favorite uncle had just threatened to cut her hair, Weiss was passed out on the floor, Glynda Goodwitch sat at Ruby and Weiss' desk staring at two destroyed beds, and Professor Ozpin had run out of tea. Probably not the right one.

Blake was in a similar state of shock to Weiss, but did a much better job at hiding it. The only thing that betrayed her was the fact that her ears, and by extension her bow, were pinned flat to her head. Ruby had just said some rather nasty things about the heiress' family, but instead of denying like usual and posturing about how she would 'make her pay for disrespecting the Schnees', Weiss had collapsed into a crying mess and then accidentally destroyed half of the dorm room. That was suspicious. Knowing about Blake's parents? Even more suspicious. She had hardly even told her team about her time in the white fang, let alone that far into her past. She would have to think hard about how on Earth Ruby had that information.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the room being shot off its' hinges and smacking directly into the window. It split in two, and promptly plummeted to the ground two stories below. Standing in the door frame was Nora Valkyrie, Magnhild embedded in the frame itself. Behind her stood her leader, Jaune Arc. He appeared to be in the middle of saying something when Nora had made her move, his mouth frozen mid syllable. To his left stood Lie Ren, massaging his temples. Pyrrha Nikos stood to the right, one hand held over her mouth.

Jaune finally snapped out of it. "Um. You guys alright in there?"

"Mr. Arc. You and the rest of your team will be serving detention for the next week."

"Now now Glynda, they were just worried for their fellow students. You can fix this mess quite easily."

"But Professor Ozpin, they-"

"This is good timing anyway. I had been meaning to find Ms. Nikos. Come Qrow, to my office. Ms. Nikos, please join us. Glynda, when you're finished here you can meet us downstairs."

Something in Ruby's head clicked. Or in the head in her head. It was a very muted click.

 _Wait. Oz wants to talk to Pyrrha, then meet Glynda downstairs... not in the lobby, downstairs._

 _So?_

 _So, Pyrrha was acting weird all the way up to the attack._

 _And?_

 _Oz offered to make us a maiden. When I declined, he said we were not the first choice._

 _Oh. Uh. Meaning?_

 _Meaning he wants Pyrrha to be the fall maiden. Which is why Pyrrha knew what was happening with Cinder. Why she **died**._

 _That's not his fault though. It's not like he killed her._

 _He took a young woman, told her about powers beyond her comprehension, and told her she was going to be the one to use it. Imagine what happened when someone as benevolent as Pyrrha sees **Cinder** take that power. Would you, in her place, not feel responsible for stopping her?_

 _Well I guess?_

 _It's not his fault. But his actions will lead to her death. This is what I was arguing with him for. We need to stop him. Give me control kid._

 _I can't leave Weiss!_

 _Damn it Ruby._

 _No, the last time this happened I was trapped for ages. I'll try to stop them, but I'm not moving._

 _..._

 _I will stop them. But Weiss needs me too._

"Uncle Qrow!"

The older man paused, looking over his should at his niece. Team JNPR's jaws dropped as they looked back and forth between Qrow and Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow, you trust me right?"

"I trust you to eat enough cookies to kill a Goliath."

"But you trust me to do the right thing, right?"

"Sure kid. But you're a bit rash. You don't always have all the info."

"Please Qrow."

"Please what?"

"Don't do this to Pyrrha."

"Do what to me Ruby?"


	16. The Talk (Part Three)

"Uncle Qrow, please!"

"Ruby, what has gotten into you?"

"Pyrrha. I-I... Whatever you do, don't leave your team behind okay?"

"Pyrrha would never leave us behind, right guys?" Jaune cut in, a smile on his face but concern showing in his eyebrows.

"Right Jauney! And if she did, we'd break her legs!"

"Nora, we will not be breaking anyone's legs. Especially not Pyrrha's."

"Ruby, why would I leave JNPR? Are you feeling alright? We came when we heard loud noises... was that you?"

"No, that was Weiss, on accident. Look, just think about what I said when the headmaster talks to you okay?"

"I can do that. But we're worried about you guys. More so now, considering you said Weiss made that noise and you're currently smothering her."

Ruby looked down. She pulled her cloak over Weiss' head. She looked back up. "She got tired. And our beds broke."

"Yes, Ms. Rose, they did. Do try to be more careful, and talk to requisitions about getting something more sturdy than ropes. I'd give you a lecture, but I'm a bit occupied." Glynda chimed in, gesturing back and forth with her crop as she slowly pieced the room back together.

"Hey, Nikos, it's not nice to keep ol' Oz waiting." Ruby glared at her uncle. "Don't shoot the messenger kid."

The conversation between teams RWBY and JNPR was cut off by Glynda replacing the broken door. Yang was still staring at where Qrow had been, eyes burning and protectively cradling her hair. The conversation died as the four girls merely watched Glynda work. Ruby Idly wondered how telekinesis let you fuse glass back together. She was pretty sure you needed to do more than hold the pieces back together.

 _She uses dust too you know._

 _Oh, right._

 _She literally re-assembled the entire cafeteria when we had that food fight. Didn't you question it then?_

 _I think I was too busy being killed by Yang's puns._

 _Well isn't that pun-derful._

 _I'm gonna have Weiss stab me when she wakes up._

 _You say that as if she isn't going to already. You are on top of the Schnee heiress, on the ground, both of you looking very disheveled._

 _So?_

 _Remind me to yell at Yang about her stupid 'innocence' obsession._

 _Um, okay?_

"Ms. Rose, we still need to speak with you. May I schedule a meeting tomorrow morning, before the matches start?"

"Works for me. Thanks, Ms. Goodwitch."

"Hmm."

With that, the huntress left, door closing behind her without even a gesture.

 _Okay, quick team check. Weiss is traumatized, Blake looks like she's trying to decide whether to kill us or run, and Yang's being... Yang?_

 _Nah, she's acting like Dad. If she were Yang there'd be more winking._

 _Dad winks._

 _Yeah, but Yang talks more. Dad's quiet enough that he held the house down._

 _Are you saying the difference between Yang and Taiyang was that Taiyang tai-d us together?_

 _Uggh. Why do you make so many puns? It's like I've got Yang in my head, not me._

 _It reminds me of her._

 _Why do you need to be reminded of her? She's right here._

 _Kid, she was dead for more than a year for me. I missed her, okay?_

 _Oh. I'm sorry._

 _It's fine. You're young and naive. I shouldn't assume too much._

 _Hey!_

 _I only really payed attention in combat related classes, not history. Shouldn't be surprised you keep forgetting my own past._

 _That sentence makes my head hurt._

 _Tell me about it._

 _Um, Ruby?_

 _Yes, Ruby?_

Giggling broke the tense silence in the room. Yang's eyes softened slightly, crimson dimming to burgundy. Blake maintained her position in the corner, back to the wall, but quirked an eyebrow as her young leader broke into laughter at nothing. Still fighting off the occasional snort, Ruby unclasped her cape and got up, looking at the beds.

 _Why do I feel like Yang set my eyes on fire?_

 _What?_

Ruby smoothed the blanket on Weiss' bed, and fluffed the pillow.

 _Like, I can still see, and it doesn't feel like I'm crying, but like sore muscles? But there aren't muscles in my eyes!_

 _Yes there are._

Ruby turned, and wrapped her loose cloak around the unconscious heiress.

 _Around them, not in them._

 _That's not what hurts?_

Ruby put one arm under Weiss' legs, and the other around her shoulders.

 _Not hurts, burns. It's different. And yeah, like right in the middle of my eyes._

 _Oh. Right._

Ruby stood, taking Weiss with her.

 _You know what's going on?_

 _Yeah._

She placed Weiss on her bed, and stood once more. Pausing a moment, she leaned back in to tuck her cloak around the heiress.

"Ruby. Are you hitting on the Ice Queen?"

"What? Yang, no."

"Yang yes. Does my little sister have a crush?"

"Yaaaang! She needs rest!"

"With your cloak?"

"Yeah?"

"The cloak you never take off?"

"It's special!"

"You're kinda making this too easy sis."

"It makes me feel better when I wear it. Weiss needs it more than I do right now."

"Aww."

"Shut up. She's family now."

"Did you just propose to a sleeping person?"

Ruby threw a pillow. "Yang. Not marrying Weiss. Stop teasing. Too sad for teasing."

"Too sad?"

"I'll- wait. This is hard."

"What's hard? Please tell me it isn't Weiss."

 _Good gods, she worse than I remember._

 _Gods?_

 _Remember the tale of the Two Brothers? It's real._

 _What?_

 _Kid, you've seen Ozpin. Just take my word for it._

 _Fine. What's wrong with my eyes?_

"Holding two conversations at once."

"I only hear one conversation Rubes."

"The other one is in my head."

"Huh?"

 _Kinda my fault. Forgot this wasn't my body._

 _Yeah, you did. For hours._

 _Look, I'm sorry kid._

 _Whatever. What's wrong with my eyes?_

"I told you. Future me!"

"Still don't believe you."

 _Remember when I fought all those Grimm?_

 _Well, no, but I can see it. Not really my memories..._

 _Remember how they kept turning to stone?_

 _Yeah. When did you learn how to use dust?_

 _I didn't._

 _Stop confusing me. Eyes aside for the moment, got any ideas for Yang?_

 _Eh. She'll believe us eventually. The eyes are kinda important._

 _How?_

 _We kinda have a secret weapon._

 _Puppy dog eyes?_

 _Do dogs have silver eyes?_

 _Uh..._

 _No._

"Ruuuuuby. Quit zoning out."

"Huh? Oh sorry. Was talking about eyes."

"Well yeah, you've been staring at Weiss' face for like, five minutes."

"Wuh? Oh crap." Ruby sprang back. Blake let out a small chortle.

"Not marrying her, huh?"

"YANG! I'M NOT A LESBIAN!"

"Oh, got a lucky guy in mind? Vomit Boy?"

"Yang. No. Shut up. Let me talk to me."

"Wanna make that sentence make sense?"

...

"Ruby?"

...

 _Okay, obnoxious sister aside, why are my eyes burning?_

 _To quote Qrow, '_ _You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down.'_

 _So my eyes are on fire because I inherited eye color from Mom?_

 _No, because you inherited silver eyes._

 _Isn't that what I said?_

 _No. Silver eyes. To make it short, your eyes are to Grimm what a fire hose is to a match._

 _So I can throw my eyes at them?_

 _Oh my freaking- no. To make it a little longer, you ever feel like you can sense a grimm before you really see it?_

 _Well yeah, sometimes. Doesn't everyone? They feel wrong._

 _No. According to Weiss, the first warning everyone else gets is when they get attack, or spot it like a normal animal. You can feel them, because your eyes aren't quite normal._

 _That doesn't sound right._

 _Too bad. It is. It's like the Grimm are a hole that shouldn't be there. You can fill that hole using your eyes._

 _That sounds like a bad pick-up line._

 _Hey, I didn't really have time to think about it before okay? Basically, your eyes turn Grimm to stone the same way dust makes stone, at least according to Weiss._

 _Why is this all according to Weiss?_

 _She was the only one alive and willing to help me learn._

 _..._

 _As for why they burn, never really figured it out. I can tell you that using them is really tiring though. Apparently the first time I ever used them I passed out for ages. Granted, that was against a Grimm half the size of Beacon Tower..._

 _What?!_

 _Relax kid, I survived. And I got payback for those who didn't, eventually._

 _That's not very comforting..._

 _It's all I got._

 _So I have eye beams or something?_

 _Weiss said it looked more like wings, actually. Now that I think about it, that's kinda what maidens look like too. Different colors, though._

 _And that means...?_

 _I dunno. Maybe Oz knows. Back to the point. You can kill Grimm really easy, but it's very tiring. We need to work on our stamina._

 _I have plenty of stamina!_

 _Not as much as I had. I spent the entire last year of my life with those eyes burning._

 _You just said it was tiring!_

 _Anger is one hell of an energy boost._

 _That doesn't sound healthy..._

 _It wasn't._

 _Wait, so other people can tell when I use them?_

 _Our eyes glow, and that glow extends beyond just the eye._

 _Okay, okay. Super weird, got it. You explained the how, not the why._

 _What did you do to get control back?_

 _I didn't do anything..._

 _You didn't did around in my head?_

 _No? I don't think so anyway..._

 _Flashbacks then. I saw Grimm. I reacted on instinct. Kinda lucky you didn't faint I guess._

 _You know, I am pretty tired..._

 _Get Yang to calm down, and we can go to bed. I'm sure Weiss needs the sleep anyway._

"Yang! Bed time."

"What? It's not even 6!"

"Blaaaaake. Help?"

"You want us to go to bed."

"Yes."

"Before dinner."

"Yes."

"And you claim you're from the future."

"Yes."

"You know what? This is a really weird dream. Sleep sounds good. Yang, bed."

"That's what I did earlier! Then Qrow tried to cut my hair!"

"He's gone now."

"He's sneaky."

"He's busy with whatever they're doing with Pyrrha."

"I hope she'll be okay..." Ruby's ubiquitous smile faded from her face.

"Rubes, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk about that."

"Why?"

"It's something that goes wrong in the future."

"Still on about that? Sheesh."

"I'm going to bed. Get me if Weiss wakes up." Yang smirked. "Stop that."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I doubt I'll do any actual shipping in this, but that doesn't mean I can't have the characters tease each other. Also, for those curious, I may later merge these short chapters into fewer longer ones, but that's up in the air. Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Talk (Part Four)

After Yang was satisfied Ruby had fallen asleep, she turned to Blake.

"So, you making any sense of this?"

"What, Ruby from the future, all those adults in our room, Weiss showing emotions beside anger, or Weiss taking shots?" Blake deadpanned.

"All those things."

"Not really."

"Are your parents really named Ghira and Kali?"

"...yes."

"And you've never told her about them."

"Yes."

"That's really weird."

"I agree."

"So you think she's telling the truth?"

"I did not say that."

"Could you two argue any louder?" The venom in the heiress' voice was only diminished slightly by the exhaustion she was suffering from.

"Weiss! You're awake."

"I am. Why was I asleep?"

"I've got a better question, why are you in Ruby's cloak, hmm? You tryin' to pull something Schnee?" Yang cocked a wrist, allowing Ember Cecilia to deploy.

"What are you..." Weiss looked down. Since when were her blankets red? "Um."

"Ruby put you in it." Blake had finally stowed Gambol Shroud, and replaced it with a book. She didn't appear to be reading it.

"Blake! Stop ruining my moment!" Yang's finger pointed at Blake accusingly.

"Your moment? How about 'stop tormenting my teammates'?"

"Psh, tormenting, bonding, what's the difference?"

"Quite a lot, you oaf!" Weiss cut in.

"Hey Ice Queen, Rubes wanted to talk to you."

"She... wait, how did she..."

"She knows things she shouldn't about me too, Weiss." Blake closed the book, deciding to forgo the paper-thin pretense of apathy.

Yang threw her hands in the air. "Not you too, Blake! Tell me you guys aren't actually buying this future thing."

"I don't want to. But I'm really not seeing any other options."

"You talk in your sleep?"

"I call them Mom and Dad."

"And no one outside of my family knows about my birthday..." Weiss looked at the floor, pensive.

"And Ruby being from the future would make that make sense how?"

"That's a good point." Blake said. "It's not like the future would make her clairvoyant."

"Wait wait wait, why am I in Ruby's cloak?"

"Well first Ruby said all that stuff about your mom and dad, then you started crying, and you kinda tore the room apart. She wanted you to feel better. I'd be touched if I were you, she barely trusts me with that cape."

Blake quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent. Allowing Yang and Weiss to talk would give her another moment to collect her thoughts.

"I tore the room apart? But Myrtenaster's back in my locker..."

"Your giant white arm glyph thing did it."

"Giant... white... are you saying I summoned something?"

"Huh. That's exactly what Ruby said."

"How would she know that?"

"She's from the future, apparently."

"Didn't you not believe that two seconds ago?"

"Still don't. She can be weirdly dedicated to pranks."

"The kind of prank that destroys our room?"

"Her 'sweetheart' is a gigantic sniper-scythe. Never said she had any common sense."

"Has she ever played a prank like this before?"

"Does cutting dad's hair with her scythe count?"

"Your father is a saint for putting up with you two."

"My present for finishing Ember Cecilia was an entire pallet of burn dust. I think he blew up our shed with it."

"Nevermind, you three deserve each other."

"Eww, he's my dad."

This squabble was not helping Blake think. "Are you two just gonna forget about Ruby and argue about your dad? I'm fine with it, but you might wake her up."

"She wanted me to get her when Weiss woke up anyway."

* * *

Ruby was cold. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was definitely not normal. Frankly, the fact that she was playing Uno with Crescent Rose, Penny, and some weird floating black and red orb wasn't normal either. Or the fact that Yang appeared to be the sun she could see out the window. Definitely a dream. At least it was pleasant this time.

This time? She frowned. Crescent Rose raised its' blade, she supposed that was as close to an eyebrow as it had. Ruby looked down at her hand. She had a red three, a yellow five, a draw two card, and... two scrolls? What was she supposed to do with those?

She opened one. Four messages from Ozpin. Three from Qrow. She opened the other. One message, black and red background, no name. Text in a language she couldn't understand. The floating orb chuckled, and called Penny's bet. Wait, when did it become Poker? Wasn't it Uno? She looked back at her hand. Four of hearts, King of clubs. The cards on the table were the Queen of spades, Jack of Clubs, Ace of diamonds, Three of hearts, Two of clubs. Nothing to do. She folded.

Suddenly, the world faded away. All that was left was her, Crescent Rose, and the floating ball. It had limbs now, long and spindly. A Grimm? Why wasn't it attacking? A face appeared in it.

Red eyes. Black veins. Deathly white hair. A black spot on the forehead.

 **Summer Rose. I thought I had rid myself of you.**

Grimm stalked by in the background, mostly beowolves. Ruby could hear a few deathstalkers chittering in the background, and the screech of a nevermore.

 **No impassioned speech about my eventual defeat? You surprise me.**

 _Kid, wake up. Now._

 **Kid? My my Summer, you sound so different.**

 _Kid. Up. Now._

 **So much younger.**

 _Huh?_

 _Wake up._

 **Talking to yourself? I never thought you'd be one to give in to insanity.**

 _Who are you?_

 **Who am I? Why Summer, I'm almost insulted.**

 _Kid. Don't talk to Salem. Wake up._

 **Mm? So you do remember me.**

The image in the sphere shrank, giving Ruby more than Salem to look at. She could see pools of black tar in the background, ringed by dilapidated cliffs, devoid of life. Salem raised an arm, holding a white and red piece of cloth.

 **Do you miss your cloak, Summer? I'm surprised you left it behind. I suppose I can never quite my head around what humans will do to not die.**

 _Is that...?_

 _Fuck. Wake up._

 **Summer, be a dear and pass a message to Ozpin would you?**

 _Mom..._

 **Mom? Curious.**

 _Rose. Wake up._

 **Rose, not Summer? Insanity may not suit you, but neither does formality.**

Ruby felt tears forming on her cheeks. Instead of dropping down her face, they floated off into the void.

 **Come now Rose. No need for tears.**

Ruby held a hand out, reaching for the cloak she could see in the orb. When her fingers reached the surface, her wrist was wrapped in the tendrils dangling from the Grimm.

 **Summer, you should know better than to touch my seers. Are you going to pass the message for me?**

 _What's going on?_

 _No time to chat. Get out of here._

 **Now that I look again, you look so much younger than when I last saw you. I suppose losing that much blood could do that.**

Ruby froze.

 **Ah, there we go. Tell Ozpin that his arrogance is his downfall. I have already won.**

 _Ignore her._

 **Hmm. Giving yourself orders?**

 _Better than following yours._

 _I just said ignore her._

 **You intrigue me. You are not Summer Rose, are you?**

 _Wake up._

 **And if you are not Summer, I must wonder how I acquired this connection.**

 _Wake up._

 **Tell me, have we met?**

 _WAKE UP!_

Salem smiled.

 **Have I touched your soul, young one?**

 _Piss off._

 **You look just like your mother. Do you believe in destiny?**

 _Wake up. Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup._

Suddenly, warmth.

 **And you do not appear to be alone either. More children lost in Ozpin's useless struggle.**

Reality began to shake.

 **We will meet again, little Rose. I hope you will give me the same joy in death your mother did.**

Ruby woke to find three sets of worried eyes gazing at her, and Yang's hands on her shoulders. She could feel the cold sweat dripping down her head, and the way the sheets were tightly wound around her form. Fingers clutching at cloth in search of respite. The world went red for a moment, and she briefly panicked. Three pairs of arms held her down, and she struggled until she realized the red smelled not of iron but of roses. Her cape. Her muscles loosened, slowly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Forgive me for the first upload, I usually write dialogue first before adding context, I forgot this time.**


	18. Errands

"Um."

 _Well, that's new._

 _You don't say._

 _No, I mean to me as well. I don't recall having a hotline to Salem in my head._

"At least you're as eloquent as you usually are."

"Um. Yang, can I have my scroll? I need to tell the headmaster something."

"Sis do I have to knock you out again?"

"Maybe? Depends on what he says. I just need to send him a message, I'm not going anywhere."

Yang frowned. "Fine."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Okay, now I'm even more worried."

Ruby muttered under her breath. "Me too Yang."

 **Professor Ozpin, do you know if _She_** **has a way to get into people's heads?**

 **To which Ms. Rose am I speaking?**

 **The one that is very scared and not dead.**

 **Not very specific. To answer your question, she possesses no ability to do so that I know of. Why do you ask?**

 **I kinda just had a dream about her. She thought I was Mom... she had her cape Ozpin.**

 **Well. That is unsettling.**

 **Should I like, lock myself in a room away from people?**

 **I don't think that will be necessary. If she had the power to possess people, I do believe I would have noticed by now.**

 **Oz. Don't let Pyrrha martyr herself.**

 **Ms. Rose?**

 **The older one. She died because of what you told her. Don't let it happen again. Now I've gotta talk to my old team. We can talk about the future tomorrow.**

Ruby turned off her scroll, and hid it under her pillow. "Okay, no need to knock me out. So, uh, which one of us do you want to talk to?"

"Man, I've never seen you keep a straight face for this long."

"What? No, this isn't a joke."

"Yeah yeah Sis, I don't know what exactly you did to those two, but you aren't fooling me."

 _Uh, got anything for me Ruby?_

 _No, Ruby. There's nothing she kept secret from you that isn't directly related to something that hasn't happened yet._

 _Welp. Have Qrow sing her some birdsong?_

 _Not gonna happen._

 _Why?_

 _Not dragging them into this._

 _Aren't they going to get dragged in anyway?_

 _Not if I can help it._

"There you go spacing out again."

Ruby glanced at her sister. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. She vanished in a blizzard of red petals and reappeared in the middle of the room, holding a box of store-bought cookies. Munching on distracted, she began to pace. Weiss looked three different kinds of worried. Blake's eyes locked on Ruby, then flickered to Weiss, then to Yang, and then the ground. They kept the rotation going, never letting more than a breath pass before the target changed. Yang shrugged, grabbed a towel, and locked herself in the bathroom. A muffled cry of 'shower' came through, and the three girls grimaced. There went Yang for the next forty-five minutes.

How could she get Yang to believe her? Weiss and Blake didn't, not really, and she'd kinda gone all in on them. Now that she thought about it, she owed them both apologies. Sensitive subjects and whatnot. But that could come after everyone was on the same page! Yeah, that was what a leader did. A bitter chuckle shattered that thought. When her eyes darted around to find the source, she could find none, and was once again confronted with the still unsettling fact that there was someone else in her head. Sort of. So weird!

Why was doing what a leader should so funny? Or not funny. That didn't sound like the kinda of laugh someone who was really enjoying themselves let out. Distractedly, Ruby realized she had had so many questions recently. Everyone did, really. Stupid future. Another chuckle, less bitter.

She wondered how Weiss and Blake were doing. Weiss didn't really have the best... anything... in her personal history, and that worried Ruby. Sure, she lost her mom, but she still had family to support her. From what her future self had told her, Weiss had none of that. Just cold, white, empty halls, filled with the hushed sounds of arguments and alcoholism. Not great. But she had Team RWBY now! They'd help her through this. Somehow. And Blake. From what she and her future self could piece together, she'd been born into a peaceful protest movement that had steadily bloodied itself until the 'White' Fang was no longer white. Her parents hadn't exactly been forthcoming, still grieving their lost daughter, but they had told her bits and pieces. Huh. Memories that weren't quite hers. She'd need to talk to Ozpin about that.

 _Don't bother. Oscar never really got over it either._

Well drat. She should get something to cheer them up. Maybe cookies! No, bad Ruby. That was her favorite, not theirs. Something with blueberries for Weiss, something not too sweet. Fish for Blake. The giggle in her head also happened out loud, drawing bemused looks from her teammates. It's may be a bit racist to find it funny that Blake, the cat faunus, liked fish, but it was still funny! She'd just never tell her that to her face. Blueberries. Fish. Supermarket? She glanced at the window, and slid the curtain aside slightly. She was greeted with by a black bird with red eyes, outlined by the setting sun. A raven.

 _Raven._ _Tell her to buzz off for me. We don't need a stalker._

Ruby frowned again. She felt a twinge of discomfort in her face. She usually didn't frown this much. The thought deepened the expression, but a small laugh also made its' way out of the small girl. The bird tilted its' head, and cawed. She made a shooing motion. The bird cocked its' head the other way. She stuck her tongue out. The bird cawed again. She let the curtains fall back into place with a sigh. Not worth the effort. Still, dusk. She had time to make it to Vale to shop, probably. And there wasn't anything going on tonight from what she could recall of the future. She shook her head again. Still weird.

Blueberries. Probably a blueberry muffin too, she could guilt Weiss into eating a little sugar now and then. Fish was harder. Maybe sushi? But store-bought sushi was always so gross. Maybe canned? That wasn't so ideal either. Ruby picked up a piece of paper and pencil, and started scribbling her ideas down. Anchovies? No. Albacore? No. Tuna? Nah. Fugu? Nope. Cod? No way. Smoked salmon? Maybe. Cured perhaps? That could work...

Weiss and Blake were exchanging confused looks as they watched their young leader cover page after page with various names of fish.

Suddenly, the brunette shot up, whirling around to face them.

"I'm gonna go shopping! Tell Yang not to track me down, I'll come back on my own."

Ruby Rose disappeared in a red storm, and the remaining members of Team RWBY returned to their beds, staring off into space. Such a weird day.

* * *

Professor Ozpin sipped his tea slowly, observing a red blur blaze off the campus from his office. He idly wondered if he should send Qrow after the young woman, but dismissed the thought. Based on the speed she displayed when the elder Rose was in control, it would be a useless endeavor if she did not want the company. His thoughts turned to the dusty old crow currently sleeping on the sofa in his lobby.

Qrow had been oddly quiet during his talk with Ms. Nikos. He was used to the support at this point, and suddenly finding himself without it made convincing the young champion of anything quite difficult. He'd been forced to send a message to Glynda to meet him back in his office rather than with Amber when Pyrrha had left rather than acquiesce to a tour of the basement. It was during his time sending an update to Glynda that Ms. Rose's message had come through.

He wondered exactly how much weight he should place in the young girl's dreams. On one hand, she had quite the imagination judging by her sketch books. On the other, anything involving Salem was not news he could let idly slip by. The only thing keeping him from quarantining Ms. Rose immediately was the presence of her silver eyes. The future Rose had made it quite clear she had no trouble using them, and he sincerely doubted Salem would make such a miscalculation as to attempt to subvert the mind of one so readily able to erase her forces' existence. He thanked the Brothers once again that the trait had not died with Summer Rose. He couldn't afford to lose any more pieces in this war than he already had. For not the first time, he wondered if his previous incarnation would have had any wisdom for him. He knew they were now one and the same, but sometimes another perspective, no matter how similar, helped.

He heard a clamor from downstairs, and assumed that Glynda had found Qrow. Perhaps he should intervene... but Glynda always cleaned up, both her messes and those of others.

* * *

Right before Ruby reached the checkout lane, she realized something. She hadn't gotten anything for Yang! The clerks in the store seemed a little angry when the floor was suddenly covered in rose petals, but she couldn't really do anything about that. So she grinned sheepishly, and offered to help clean it up. When she had been waved off and subsequently payed, she vanished again, leaving several disgruntled employees with dustbins full of flower petals.

Weiss had seemed slightly surprised at her peace offering, but took it without a word. Blake had raised an eyebrow at the sight of the vacuum sealed cured fish, but Ruby could see the hungry twinkle in her eye that said she had done at least something right. Yang was still in the shower. So, like any good sister, she barged in.

"Yaaaaaaaaang! I got you a cream pie!"

She heard a gasp, several loud squeaks of flesh sliding across porcelain, a loud thud, and finally, curses. So many curses. She even learned a few new ones! The person in her head giggled, and whispered a few more, along with exactly what had caused Yang to slip. Ruby's face soon matched her cape, and she slammed the door behind her as she fled the bathroom, pausing only to set the pie on Yang's desk before burying her face in her pillow. When her face no longer burned, she rose, and turned to her team.

"So... do you guys believe me?"

A sigh, a snort, and the sound of the water cutting off.

"I'll take that as a no. Craaaaaap."

"I believe you, you dolt."

"Really Weiss? Thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Somewhere in the middle of all the thanks she had tacked the heiress, pinning her to her bed in a spine crushing hug.

The girl getting the life crushed out of her struggled to speak. "I find it difficult to find any other explanation than me telling you myself. Especially considering you knew about my summons." Each word was separated by a pause, and Ruby eventually release the poor girl, who immediately sucked in several gasping breathes.

A cough from the bathroom door, now open. "Rubes, you are not the innocent girl I remember."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I was never innocent, dear sister. Especially not with another me in my head, with three years more life experience."

"You're really not gonna give that up, huh."

"I never give up on the truth."

Blake picked that moment to pitch in her two cents. "You two are really something. For what it's worth Ruby, I don't _not_ believe you, but I find it difficult to take everything at face value."

 _Well, it's a start. You tired kid?_

 _Nope. Been sleeping too much today._

 _Good. I just remembered something I'd like to get taken care of._

 _Oh?_

She got the phantom impression of an impish grin.

 _Ready to get your baby some upgrades?_

 _"YES!"_

The response was both mental and physical, and she had to once again explain to her teammates she was holding a conversation in her head. After enough stammering and run on sentences, she somehow made it out of the dorm. She started to make her way to Vale, when her tag-a-long stopped her.

 _Let's get some practice in first, kid. I wanna know what we can handle right now._

* * *

 **Author's Note: You may notice I have more trouble writing Weiss and Blake than Yang and Ruby. Weiss I can partially make sound right just by giving her a more formal speech pattern, but I'm still a bit lost on Belladonna. Any insight you guys have for writing those two would be most appreciated. As always, thanks for reading!**


	19. Upgrades!

Around and around went the blades of Crescent Rose, the bulk of the massive weapon unseen as it whistled through the air faster than most could follow. A warm up routine, designed less to attack and more to loosen muscles and allow Ruby to get used to the weight of her scythe again.

 _Hmm. Heavier than I remember. Weird. Have you made that form to practice switching to and from gun and scythe? I forget when I actually came up with it._

 _Uh no, I don't think so._

 _Well, let's get started on it then._

Nearly an hour later, Ruby was exhausted. Transforming Crescent Rose mid swing threw off the momentum she had grown used to, and thus she couldn't fall back on muscle memory to keep her slashes and cuts uniform. The end result was that each and every motion had to have her full attention. Sore muscles, poor attention span, the fact that more than once she'd accidentally embedded her sweetheart in the wall... bad night.

 _Man, I have got to give Qrow some shit when I see him. This is okay with a scythe?_

 _Hey!_

 _Relax kid. I'm kidding. Mostly. Still up to getting some upgrades?_

 _Yesyesyesyesyes!_

 _How much Dust do you think Oz would let us use?_

 _Dust?_

Some snickering.

 _'What are you, drain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!'_

 _Screw you, **princess**._

Ruby couldn't help but giggle. Hearing the impassioned rant Weiss had given in her own voice was just so out of place.

 _What do we need Dust for? I have plenty of ammo._

 _Well, we're gonna rebuild your baby. From the ground up._

Ruby sputtered. During her talk, she had left the practice rooms and began to make her way toward Beacon Tower, and the few students still out at this hour gave her weird looks.

 _It'll be exactly the same._

 _Then what are we doing?_

 _You know how people can fuse dust to clothing?_

 _Sorta..._

 _Pay more attention to Weiss._ _You know how Weiss can speed herself up with her glyphs?_

 _Yeah?_

 _We're gonna find the right dust mix to do that to our baby._

 _Why do I feel like I'm going to be covered in soot soon?_

 _I only blew us up five times. I'm sure we can do this._

 _That, and we're gonna make you some gauntlets._

 _Wha? Why?_

 _Because without Crescent Rose, you can really only make people sneeze with rose petals._

 _Hey!_

 _The truth hurts kid._

 _So what, we're making a second Ember Cecilia? Yang will flip._

 _Nah, nothing like that. Mostly cloth, not metal. Just the right dust infusion to make Crescent Rose really hard to drop._

 _How does that work?_

 _Make a really weak version of Pyrrha and Blake's semblences in the cloth._

 _How on Remnant do we do that?_

 _I dunno, ask Weiss. I just remember what kinds of dust and vaguely what amounts. We wove it into the cloth as we worked._

 _So we're making gloves._

 _No, gauntlets._

 _What's the difference?_

 _Gloves stop around your wrist. These will go most of the way up your forearm._

 _Won't that make swinging Crescent Rose harder?_

 _As I said, they'll mostly be cloth. I had them designed in the future with that in mind. There is some metal on them, but it's more of a channel than armor._

 _Huh?_

 _Just trust me._

 _I don't._

 _Love you too pipsqueak. Trust your team?_

 _Always._

 _Trust JNPR?_

 _Always._

 _Good. This wasn't my design. It's what happens when you give Weiss access to all the data we had on Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake._

 _Fine, works for me. When do we get started?_

 _Well... I probably still need Weiss' help... it wasn't really a simple task._

 _So we go get her?_

 _After the stunt I pulled with her family history?_

 _She trusts me. She probably trusts you._

 _You don't trust me._

 _Yeah, but Weiss is a better person than I am._

 _Kid, you're half the reason Qrow drinks._

 _That's not very nice..._

* * *

Convincing Weiss to build a new weapons and weaponized aura gauntlets for both RWBY and JNPR was not as hard as Ruby assumed. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was forty percent building and stitching, and sixty percent dust manipulation. She was always keen to show off her family's skills. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she didn't actually mention who and what they were for. Not her fault Weiss was prone to jumping to conclusions!

"You want _how_ much dust?" Professor Ozpin's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. Seeing half of team RWBY burst into his office at ten to midnight was unexpected. The paper the reaper had thrust into his grip was moreso.

"It's all on the paper Professor."

"For _what?_ "

"Upgrades." Ruby deadpanned.

"This is enough to arm _an entire fleet!_ "

"The Schnees will contribute if the prototypes prove successful. And they will." Weiss scoffed.

"Ms. Schnee, I would expect this sort of blind optimism from Ms. Rose, but from you? I'm shocked."

"I've checked all of the work Ruby put into it myself. Repeatedly. I don't know where she got the information from, but it works. Frankly, if I didn't know Ruby better, I'd say she broke into one of my family's research firms."

"Has your father heard about this?"

"My father spends more than this on brunch, Professor Ozpin."

"That is beside the point."

* * *

 _Wait, you said she'd be exactly the same!_

 _She is._

 _These gears beg to differ._

 _They're just for a little extra movement._

 _But then she'd fall apart whenever I swing her!_

 _She'll look and feel exactly the same. Trust me._

 _I DON'T!_

 _Sounds like a personal problem._

 _IT IS! OUR PERSONAL PROBLEM!_

 _We'll work it out sometime. Can you at least trust me to love my weapon? I am you after all._

 _You know, if I give Weiss the idea that she could write a good study on us..._

 _You wouldn't._

 _Try me. She'd have a field day._

 _I'm scared._

 _Of me, Weiss, or Salem?_

 _I've always been more scared of Weiss than Salem._

 _That's mean._

 _Kid, I had the misfortune to watch the life-blood drain from her. She died in my arms. I can't remember anything more frightening._

 _So you're not scared of her. You're scared for her._

 _Both. Now take a look at our baby._

 _Hey! How'd you even do that, I was in control!_

 _You let your concentration slip. It looks and feels the same, right?_

 _...How?_

 _I'd say magic, but that's a whole other can of worms._

 _Are you scared for Blake and Yang the same way?_

 _Not quite... Similar. But I was a coward. I ran._

 _So you didn't actually see..._

 _No. And I thank and curse myself every day for it._

* * *

In the end, Professor Ozpin was forced to suspend the Vytal Festival until the following Monday, citing both 'unexpected Grimm activity' and 'an unforseen dust shortage'. He assured the public, as well as the council, that both would be taken care of by Monday and no further interruptions would occur. The threats to his position were not unexpected, but unpleasant nonetheless. Perhaps it was time for Headmaster Ozpin to retire. Perhaps there was no 'perhaps', as they'd outright said after the Vytal Festival that he would be removed.

He would have to secure a position where he could still manage his rag-tag forces around Remnant. Perhaps he could bother Qrow and get a position at Signal? No, while he wasn't on negative terms with Taiyang Xiao Long, he couldn't deny that the man held a small dislike for him. It was only natural, he'd inadvertently torn the man's family apart. He could call in a favor from Leo...

But Ruby had said he had a mole. While it was madness to take at face value, anyone he could not keep tabs on in person should probably be discounted. Especially considering Ms. Rose had condemned Leonardo Lionheart personally. He doubted a student could correctly identify a leak, let alone that leak being a person he had had a hand in choosing. Still, better safe than sorry.

Back to Vale then. Perhaps he could have Glynda set something up? A small dust store... no, that was about as smart as challenging Jacques Schnee to a game of monopoly. He could simply become one of Doctor Oobleck's aids... a fitting way to spend his twilight years.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't things ever go smoothly?

* * *

Weiss was, simply put, stupefied. Ruby had always been obsessed with her weapon, any weapon actually, but the designs she had put forward were elegant. Far too elegant. When she'd inquired further, the only response she could pry out of the younger girl was 'spoilers'. The notes scatter throughout the sketches looked suspiciously similar to Schnee handiwork. Specifically _her_ handiwork. She'd experimented a few times with infusing weapons with dust to reduce downtime in combat, but had abandoned the notion after a few too many mishaps. But the notes Ruby had... It took an intimate understanding of dust to even begin to fuse it to cloth, let alone metal. Her leader had never displayed any sort of ability when it came to dust manipulation. Again, it came back to the notes. There was simply no way she'd been able to do this on her own. The specific amounts of dust were the only missing detail. Hell, Ruby had suggested using her glyphs to stabilize a particularly tumultuous reaction. _She_ hadn't thought to use a dilation glyph like that. But Ruby had. How well did her leader understand her semblance?

She'd been lying earlier, to appease the girl. Ruby, from the future? Preposterous. But things just kept falling into place, like some demented puzzle bent on making the heiress' world as confusing as possible. Ruby knew about summons, something Weiss had never done before, and the Schnees kept as a closely guarded secret. Ruby had known exactly how effect her time dilation was. How many glyphs she could manifest at once. How many she could overlap without the dust interfering with itself.

And all that was just the changes to Crescent Rose. When Weiss had lain eyes on the blueprints for the 'gauntlets', it had seemed like either divine intervention or the biggest coincidence she'd ever seen. She'd only just gotten reports of her family studying how to replicate semblances in a laboratory setting, and here was a fifteen year old planning on using three class-mates semblances and aura channeling abilities in a miniaturized, wearable manner. And the math _worked._ No matter how many times Weiss reviewed the papers in her hands, it all checked out. Again, the only missing detail was the exact amount and variety of Dust. But with everything else? It was a paltry task to arrive at the correct conclusion.

She couldn't possibly be from the future, right? It couldn't be. It just didn't make sense. But a fifteen year old, socially awkward dolt having access to top secret, cutting edge prototypes also didn't make sense. It. Just. Did. Not. Add. Up.

* * *

When the heiress and the reaper returned to their dorm at half past three in the morning, they were greeted by the loud snores of Yang, and a very, very worried Blake. However, the expression melted off her face after but a moment. She gestured to the beds, and simply said: "Tomorrow."


	20. Worries

For once, Ruby did not dream. No cookies, no card games, no blood, no dead friends. Just blackness, and unease. "Ruby." Blake's voice was soft. She was leaned slightly over the reaper's bed, a curtain of black hair blocking the small amount of light sneaking through the edges of the team's actual curtain. The girl shifted slightly, but failed to awaken. "Ruby". Slightly louder, accompanied by a shake of the sleeping girl's shoulders. Still nothing. Maybe she should get Yang after all...

Then again, Ruby and Weiss had both slept through Yang literally kicking the bathroom door down that morning. She'd have been inclined to just let them rest were it not getting close to dinner time. Abandoning her leader for the moment, she lowered herself to the bunk containing the heiress.

Settling on a normal speaking volume, she set about attempting to rouse the sleeping Schnee. "Weiss. Wake up." Nothing. At the same volume, but adding a prod to her cheek. "Weiss. Rise and shine."

The white-haired girl batted at the offending digit and rolled over. "Nn. Klein, five more minutes..." Well, a better response than Ruby had. Blake shook the now raised shoulder. Her hand was batted away again.

Taking on a mock serious tone, Blake started again, face kept carefully placid. "Weiss. Ruby is eating cookies at your desk again." A slender white hand reached toward the desk in question, but fell back to the bed after a moment. Weiss was either very, very tired, or from an alternate universe. Probably the former. Yang had spent more than two hours trying to convince Blake of her 'hypothesis' for why everything was so weird. It had had the opposite of the intended effect. While Yang remained convinced she had somehow woken up in an alternate dimension, Blake had become convinced she was the only remaining sane member of Team RWBY. It was quite the burden to bear. Perhaps she could treat herself to some more fish later... after she had kept her team from hurting themselves, obviously. Yang was delusional, Ruby was having some sort of split-personality episode, and Weiss trusted Ruby too blindly to see that. Even if it had been obvious she was lying about believing Ruby was from the future, she'd still agreed to help her with whatever it was they'd been doing all night. And whatever it was was tiring enough to make the Ice Queen herself, monarch of strict schedules, sleep for an entire day.

As the only sane member of RWBY, it was obviously her responsibility to start the rehabilitation effort. Qrow Branwen was her first thought, given his connection to half the team, but it was dismissed as she remembered that he had told Weiss that there were two Rubys. What is wrong with that family? Ms. Goodwitch was sensible enough to start with, but Professor Ozpin had stopped her from doing anything other than repair their dorm. Another two options struck down. Oobleck was eccentric at best, not really a stabilizing force. Peach was even busier than Goodwitch, Port likely to just talk about Grimm for hours on end... What a mess. She could borrow Yang's phone, try to get into contact with the Xiao Long family... Ruby would probably react poorly to that. The Schnees? Hah. Fat chance.

She hadn't even left square one by the time Yang returned with four trays of dinner. Lukewarm soup, several bowls of bread. They ate mostly in silence, though Yang did throw a few jabs at their slumbering teammates, both verbal and physical. Weiss just grunted, and Ruby somehow covered the room in rose petals. It was apparently a common occurrence back home.

The sleeping half of team RWBY only woke when the waking half was set to join them. The sun had long since set, and Weiss had taken that information about as well as a shot of lemon juice, but Ruby had spoken up about some sort of dust infusion and Weiss's eyes had lit up. Given that Blake was body blocking Yang's line of sight, she hadn't had the chance to tease them about it, but Blake quietly filed the information away for another day, barely managing to hide the tilt of her lips by looking back and rolling her eyes at Yang.

* * *

"We barely finished half of the changes to Crescent Rose yesterday, and you want to build eight sets of gauntlets?" Weiss' voice echoed down the empty hallways of Beacon, the time apparently forgotten by the heiress.

"Hey, for six of them we can just copy them! We only have to customize Pyrrha's and Blake's." Ruby's voice was louder than Weiss' and the smile on her face was clearly evident in the lilt in her voice.

"Wait, we're giving these to our teammates?" Weiss' eyes shifted from the end of the hallway they were located in to Ruby's face, her eyebrows lifting toward her hairline as her mouth dropped.

"Well yeah, what else would we do with them?" A wide smile with closed eyes graced Ruby's face.

Weiss could feel her right eyebrow being to twitch. "I assumed we would be using them as a proof of concept, and use my connections to start mass production."

Ruby shrugged, but her expression remained unchanged. "I mean I guess we could do that, but you designed them for you, me, Qrow, and Oscar."

Weiss' eyebrow was definitely twitching. " _I_ designed these? You just showed them to me. And who's Oscar?"

"Well I made _these_ blueprints, but you're the one who did all the work before. Or after? Before, in the future." Ruby's smile remained the same, but her eyebrows drew together and eyes looked up in confusion.

Weiss stopped walking. "Ruby, you're serious aren't you? You really think you came from the future." Her expression was carefully blank, but she didn't meet Ruby's questioning gaze. Her eyes were unfocused, and pointed toward the floor.

Ruby's smiled dropped instantly. "Huh? Of course I am. And you said you believed me."

* * *

Blake tossed and turned for hours, haunted by the blood on her hands. It was literally on her hands of course, or even metaphorically. She was sure her team would tell her that, anyway. But she had stood by while so much blood was spilled in the name of peace. Before, she couldn't stop the violence her kind was subject to. Then, she thought she had found a way to actually put a stop to it. Someone she could trust to do the right thing. The very embodiment of justice.

The first time Adam had killed someone, she had vomited repeatedly. He had sworn it was an accident, that he believed the man's aura would have been able to withstand his slice. She'd been too busy trying to calm her stomach to see if he was telling the truth. The second time he killed someone, he'd again sworn it was an accident. His mouth had been set in a determined frown, and he'd refused to meet her gaze for over a week. Then it happened again. And again. At some point, he'd started claiming it was self-defense. If he hadn't killed the ones trying to kill them, they'd be dead instead. She'd believed him of course, they were partners. Maybe even more. They'd never really labeled it. It just kept happening. Adam killed. And killed. And killed. And she watched. He stopped claiming it was self-defense she would realize later, but she didn't notice at the time. She believed in him, for ages. She thought he was right. People that looked down on the faunus didn't deserve mercy.

She slowly realized he didn't care about people to begin with. The final straw was when they were robbing a Schnee Dust train. They had planned on killing anyone who resisted, taking the Dust, and destroying the train. However, they hadn't met sentient resistance. Only automatons. No people, no aura. They set the charges as planned, but Blake realized the train, unlike the guards, was not automated. They hadn't fought, only hid. So Blake asked about them. And Adam hadn't cared. Not that he didn't care if they lived or died, but that they simply weren't something worth his thinking about. People, actual people, cast aside as nothing more than things. So once they were out of danger, she fled. Adam wasn't Justice. She still didn't know what he was, but justice was not it. Killing the innocent is not just.

But the fact remained that she had watched as he butchered so many. Her soul was stained, regret or not. So, sleep eluded her. Yang seemed to be too caught up in 'the now' to blame her, Weiss was willing to start from a blank slate, and Ruby was simply too nice. But Blake could not forgive herself. She doubted she ever could.

But, the past was not all that haunted her since the Vytal Festival had started. She had seen the things battle could do to people. Some hadn't made it back in one piece, both literally and figuratively. So many amputees. So many whose bodies had returned but their minds had not. And sometimes, her leader looked the same. The body still lived, but the soul was dead. It worried her, far more than she thought it should. Blake couldn't afford to grow attached to anyone, her very presence was dangerous. But as much as she tried to avoid it, she cared for her team. And sometimes, Ruby was fine. Practically teleport-ing all over the place, eating cookies as fast as a shredder ate paper. But sometimes, she looked right through her team. She still talked to them, but her eyes would refuse to focus. Especially with the heiress. She'd give Yang credit for drawing her attention to it with all her jokes of the supposed attraction between the two, but the way those silver eyes dilated didn't remind Blake of love.

It reminded her of a young cat faunus, who'd watched her family get beaten to death in a hate crime. She was quiet, understandably so. But when the young girl looked at Blake, her eyes had gotten wide, and stared right through her. Someone in Blake's group had informed her later that she was the spitting image of the poor child's mother.

She'd seen that look a few more times in her former comrades, after some of their number didn't come back from missions. The loss in their eyes was deafening.

And the fifteen year old she trusted with her life sometimes looked like that. She claimed to be from the future? Obviously false. But _something_ had happened. Something just before that night she'd woken them all screaming at the top of her lungs. That much was obvious.

So Blake worried, for herself, for her team, and for her leader.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shout outs to gerome945, Bill Gopher, and trilbybard for the insight on writing Weiss and Blake. Especially trilbybard. I'm sure I've heard about the whole non-verbal cues thing before, but the way they put it into words really clicked for me. I tried to at least start incorporating that in this chapter, and hopefully you guys will notice the difference! As always, thanks for reading.**


	21. Preparation

"Huh? Of course I am. And you said you believed me."

The last words that came from Ruby's lips hit Weiss like Yang hit the Ursa that had dared damage her hair. A little white lie, intended to soothe, had instead twisted the knife. But what was she supposed to think? Time travel was impossible. But Ruby really, truly _believed_ she had. Was that good enough? Her leader's word? And if it wasn't, what about those blueprints?

Weiss swallowed. When she finally spoke, her voice was muted, like listening to a conversation happening in another room. "Ruby, I don't know if I _can_ believe you. But you believe it. And these weapon blueprints didn't just pop into reality. So it's true. I don't believe it, but it's true. Just give me a while for me to go through enough mental gymnastics for that to click, okay?"

Ruby blinked, and cocked her head to the left. Why did she have to look like such a puppy? She stayed silent. Blinking. Weiss watched as her eyes would flicker off her left shoulder, and then meet hers again. When she checked, there was nothing there. But it kept happening, and she could see subtle emotions playing through Ruby's face. First, sadness. She probably deserved that. Then, confusion, but only for a moment. A flicker of a smile, and mirth in her eyes. Then, when her eyes flicked away, pain. The kind Weiss had so often seen her mother drown in wine. Silver flicked back, and relief passed over the reaper, quickly mirrored by the heiress.

Her partner's eyes flicked again, and she looked dumbstruck. Shocked. Weiss watched as a single bead of sweat dripped down the younger girl's forehead, joining a singular tear that had formed in her right eye. They flicked back, and looked relieved again. Another flick, anger. Back, relief. There, loss. Back, relief.

Weiss thought she should probably say something before Ruby exploded, into rose petals or not.

She got as far as "Ru-" before she found herself in a very tight grip. The world was red and black, and not entirely because of Ruby's choice of clothing. Vaguely, she felt Ruby's aura flare. She would have to talk to Yang about the appropriate strength to put into hugs at some point, assuming she survived this. She managed to cough out "...looser..." and soon found a much steadier supply of air.

Ruby buried her head in Weiss' shoulder, partially because snuggles were awesome, and partly to wipe the tears away. What Weiss didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

 _And that brings us to section three of 'The Rose-Xiao Long Guide to Flirting'; cry all over anyone who shows you attention._

 _Stuff it Kid._

 _Someone needs to do Yang's job._

 _I thought you hated her jokes._

 _And I thought you told them to be reminded of her._

 _I'm never eating another cookie when I'm in control._

 _Isn't that just as much a punishment for you as for me?_

 _Stop using logic Kid, you're supposed to be one of the impulsive ones._

 _You know, you should probably say something before she freezes us solid._

 _What did I just say about logic._

"Heh. Sorry, Weiss. Bad memories." Ruby's words were muffled, distorted by sobs, and spoken through clenched teeth. If Weiss understood them at all, she gave no reaction to indicate it. Ruby let her younger self take over again. Crying could be done in the privacy of her own head.

 _Not really private._

 _I hate you._

 _Aw, you do care. And you even gave me control again, on your own! I'm proud of you._

 ** _I. Hate. You._**

Ruby pulled away, leaving a hand on each of Weiss' upper arms. She gave a soft smile, and closed her eyes. "Thanks Weiss. Sorry for being a dolt." She opened her eyes again, and released the poor girl. Wiping her face with one sleeve, she turned and began to walk toward the room they had commandeered yesterday.

Weiss was... something. A very strange emotion, one she had never felt. It wasn't a good one, but it wasn't a bad one. It wasn't confused, it wasn't angry, it wasn't upset, it wasn't sad, it wasn't happy... She shook her head. She could quiz herself later. She had some ludicrously complicated dust infusions to perform.

* * *

When Professor Goodwitch was forced to repair damage Beacon had suffered at three in the morning, she was angry. Finding Ms. Rose there had increased the anger. Finding Ms. Schnee, covered in soot, and _smiling_? Pushed the anger so far over the edge she was speechless. It all just cancelled out. She didn't even have the energy to reprimand the two, simply cleaning up and leaving without a word. Ozpin would never hear the end of this of course, and she very much doubted he would let her hear the end of it either.

* * *

That weekend, Ruby had insisted Team RWBY do some sparring 'to prepare', though given that the only person still involved in the Vytal Festival was Yang, the reasoning failed to convince any of them. In fact, the only reason Blake and Yang agreed to participate was the fact that Ruby had suggested it while carrying a box larger than herself, and Weiss had supported her. No snark, no sarcasm, just 'I agree with Ruby.' accompanied by a shrug. It was bewildering.

So, they found themselves in in the practice rooms, plus one large box. Ruby had patted the box in question lovingly, and when Blake had raised an eyebrow just muttered 'spoilers'. When amber eyes shifted from silver to blue, the heiress just rolled her eyes. Even some not-so-gentle prodding from Yang got them nowhere.

So, they started as usual. Stretching first, some light cardio, a small bit of 'aura stretching', a specific series of meditations and breathing exercises they'd be introduced to in their second combat class. Distantly, Yang and Blake noted that Ruby seemed much, much more composed during the aura sections than she usually did. When the team progressed to warm up hand to hand with each other, Ruby opted to forgo her usual spar with Yang, picking Weiss. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary, it had happened before. What was out of the ordinary, was her trip to the box, returning with two pairs of gloves. She handed one set to Weiss, and put the other on herself. Just more ammo to tease them with, Yang supposed. She squared off against Blake, going straight for quick jabs, not expecting any of them to land due to Blake's semblance. Her concentration was broken, and Blake landed a back-handed hit, when a loud boom engulfed the room.

Ruby and Weiss were both flat on their backs. Ruby was laughing, and there seemed to be rose petals floating around her outlines. As for Weiss, she was muttering something about 'misdirection' and 'inefficient channeling'.

"I told you it'd have one hell of a kick, Weissicle. Did you believe me? Nooooooo." Ruby spoke, but made no motion to raise from the ground. She blew a few petals out of her face, still shaking with laughter. Weiss just groaned. Ruby's grin grew, and her head turned far enough to stare directly at her sister. "Psst, Yang, less staring, more hitting on Blake."

"Hitting on?" Blake's words had the lilt of a question to them, but the tone was stuck between amused and annoyed. "Don't you mean hitting?"

"I know what I said, Blake." Ruby winked.

While Blake and Yang both sputtered, Weiss spoke up, struggling to suppress a smirk. "My, my. How the tables have turned. It seems the Rose has thorns."

Ruby froze, laughter gone in an instant. Her head slowly turned toward the heiress, face blank, eyes looking straight through everything. "Weiss." Voice quiet, halting. As if she were speaking after having the wind knocked out of her. "Don't say that, please." She took in a shaky breath. She swallowed, once, twice. "Bad memories." She shook her head several times and stood, eyes pinched shut. She walked over to the box containing her prototypes, and deposited the gauntlets within. "I'm gonna get some speed tests in with my sweetheart. Be back in five." She drew Crescent Rose, and blurred out of the area, reappearing near the firing range.

"Well damn Ice Queen, what'd you do? I know she's socially awkward, but even that has its' limits." Yang placed her hands on her hips, with her trademark smirk. She'd have looked like she'd just told a joke if it weren't for her red eyes.

Weiss lifted herself to her elbows, and turned her head toward Yang to reply, but averted her gaze after only a moment when she saw the color of her teammate's irises. "...I wish I knew. That's been happening a little too often."

"You've been upsetting my sister often? Schnee, you have ten seconds to come up with one hell of an excuse before I beat one out of you." Yang's hands both twisted slightly back, activating Ember Cecilia. Her arms rose from her hips to her basic fighting stance. Weiss gaped. She began a mental count. Had to keep to her word after all.

Ten.

Nine.

She heard Blake start toward her, but she knew without Gambol Shroud she couldn't exactly do much. Maybe it was unfair that she had worn Ember Cecilia while they were warming up, but she wasn't gonna apologize. What ere supplemental skills for her teammates were some of her main fighting techniques.

Eight.

Seven.

She brought her right shoulder back, lining up for a cross directly only Weiss' still sitting form.

Six.

Five.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but shrugged it off. Again, Blake couldn't stop her.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Weiss appeared to have only just comprehended what was going on, and drew both arms in front of her face in an instinctive defense. Too bad it wasn't a particularly good one.

One.

Yang began to throw a punch. She felt her fist connect with something hard, and the sound of more than one gunshot reached her ears. The solid thing didn't have much give to it, much to her surprise. Was Weiss doing that good a job at building aura? She doubted it, she never did have much endurance. Also, Weiss' aura was white, not grey. Huh. She could also see cracks, and rose petals? She glanced up, noticing that she'd been hunched over nearly horizontal. Ruby had the butt of Crescent Rose held to the cycling mechanism of Ember Cecilia, preventing it from loading another shell.

"I leave for less than thirty seconds and you're already trying to kill my partner? Yaaaaaang, that's not very sisterly." Her little sister was smiling, but those silver orbs more closely resembled steel than porcelain.

Off to the side, Blake exchanged confused glances with Weiss. Ruby was fast, but she'd never had the power to knock Yang off course, let alone mid punch. Blake quirked an eyebrow. Weiss shrugged, but again refused to meet her eyes. So the heiress had at least some idea what was going on, but refused to share. A tad hypocritical, but everyone had their faults. She'd quiz her teammate later. Mind made up, she set about extracting her partner's hand from the floor.


End file.
